Rojo Amatista
by Ladolcemorte
Summary: Un demonio cínico y egoísta con poderes sobrenaturales que piensa que los humanos son inferiores. rnUna amazona que orgullosa que detesta a los hombres y que nunca ha conocido a uno.rnCada uno siguiendo sus propias reglas, buscando sus propios ideales,
1. Introducción

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece.

Así que no me demanden (sólo obtendrán 10 clips, 20 pesos y una goma de mascar usada)

**Sinopsis: **Un demonio cínico y egoísta con poderes sobrenaturales que piensa que los humanos son inferiores.

Una amazona que orgullosa que detesta a los hombres y que nunca ha conocido a uno.

Cada uno siguiendo sus propias reglas, buscando sus propios ideales, sus propias metas...

Tratando de evitar una temida profecía.

¿Qué pasa cuando mezclas a una amazona y a un demonio?

Es como mezclar agua y aceite.

"**Rojo Amatista"**

**Capítulo 1**

"_**El Inicio"**_

(En China)

La tenue luz de unas antiguas lámparas de aceite iluminaba el recinto.

Frente a una enorme mesa de caoba, se encontraban 6 hombres mesándose los cabellos con desesperación mientras gesticulaban palabras incoherentes que se disolvían con el viento, de tanta rapidez con que eran pronunciadas, en un extraño afán de hacerse oír entre una ya acalorada discusión.

En medio de ellos, se encontraba un delgado pergamino que por su apariencia denotaba una gran antigüedad; por lo menos de 100 años, tomando en cuenta la delgada capa de fino polvo color grisáceo y el estado en que se encontraba la tinta china que, aunque aún era legible, se veía un tanto desvaída y borrosa pese al sumo cuidado con que había sido tratado el susodicho objeto.

Un brusco movimiento de una mano huesuda y amarillenta hizo callar aquel murmullo incoherente y perturbante.

¡Cállense¿Qué no ven que no me dejan concentrar?

Justo en el instante en que acabó de decir esta orden después de un tremendo puñetazo en la mesa los 5 individuos se miraron horrorizados.

"Vaya que les causé buen efecto"-se dijo Kyoto Nguyen, jefe del Concilio de Oriente.

Un fuerte olor a chamusquina lo sacó de su auto felicitación.

Al voltear hacia la mesa -que era extrañamente de donde provenía el olor- vio horrorizado como una lámpara de aceite incendiaba el valioso manuscrito.

Histérico se quitó su capa y empezó a tratar de apagar aquella llamarada que parecía no querer ceder.

Para su desgracia, no quedaron más que cenizas donde antes había estado el manuscrito.

El pobre al ver el resultado de su arrebato y de la pelea, trató infructuosamente de mantener la esperanza.

No podía dejarse vencer por aquella mujer no, jamás aceptaría su derrota, preferiría comer serpientes venenosas.

Todos los demás miembros comenzaron a gritar y a empujarse echándose la culpa los unos a los otros.

Tal era el temor que le tenían a su jefe, que no se atrevían a afrontarlo enojado.

Sabían que con haber provocado la destrucción del documento, disminuían sus oportunidades de vencer.

Ya era un hecho: Estaban perdidos.

No muy lejos de ahí.

Unos ojos color escarlata habían observado con risueña curiosidad el desarrollo de la acción.

Mortales-pensó- siempre tan predecibles.

La figura estaba totalmente cubierta de pies a cabeza en una negra gabardina.

Así que casi no se podía ver nada de su fisonomía.

Bien podía ser mujer, bien hombre.

No importaba.

Hacía mucho que había dejado de considerarse un inferior mortal.

Y sin dedicarle otra mirada a la patética escena, saltó del techo donde se encontraba.

Aterrizando con felina ligereza en el piso, unos 8 pisos abajo y perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

Su medio, su hogar.

**Nota de la Autora:**

Bueno... este es el primer capítulo de este fic...

Espero que les guste esta idea.

Por fis..

**¡Por fas R & R!**

**¡Permítanme saber de ustedes!**

**Los quiere**

Carnatla


	2. La despedida

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece.

Así que no me demanden (sólo obtendrán 10 clips, 20 pesos y una goma de mascar usada)

**Sinopsis: **Un demonio cínico y egoísta con poderes sobrenaturales que piensa que los humanos son inferiores.

Una amazona que orgullosa que detesta a los hombres y que nunca ha conocido a uno.

Cada uno siguiendo sus propias reglas, buscando sus propios ideales, sus propias metas...

Tratando de evitar una temida profecía.

¿Qué pasa cuando mezclas a una amazona y a un demonio?

Es como mezclar agua y aceite.

"**Rojo Amatista"**

**Capítulo 2**

"_La despedida"_

-China, manantiales perdidos de Jakoutsu.

-Kia!!!!

Sudor, músculos tensos hasta el límite, una oponente que significara un verdadero reto... si... eso era vida.

Con una ligera inclinación de cabeza, dio una por terminada la pelea.

Era tarde y, tendrían muchas más tardes como esa para probar sus capacidades.

Aunque las muestras eran innecesarias.

Cada una conocía las capacidades de la otra. Pero aún así... era emocionante pelear una con la otra.

La otra al ver que su contrincante abandonaba la pelea, la vio con una cara de infinita inocencia acentuada por unos ojos de un intenso color esmeralda.

¿Quién podría imaginar que, debajo de esa cara angelical, y ese cuerpo de apariencia frágil, viviera un alma guerrera, un alma amazónica?

La otra sonrió con orgullo fraternal.

-Es hora de irnos Sakura.

Una sonrisa pícara se formo en el antes angelical rostro.

-¿Tan rápido? Tsss Tsss Tomoyo, vas perdiendo condición.

¿Será que te estás volviendo vieja?

Justo antes de que pudiera responder a su cínica expresión, la fémina sintió una presencia extraña.

Su rostro se metamorfoseó drásticamente cual camaleón al ver a su nueva acompañante.

Aunque era normal.

Era imposible ver a 2 de las guerreras más respetadas riendo y bromeando.

Y menos si eran las herederas del Clan Amamiya.

Lo mismo había ocurrido con la antes angelical y pícara figura.

Parecía imposible al ver aquellos rostros de piedra, imaginar que antes habían estado con caras risueñas y felices.

La intrusa las miró asustada.

- Perdón-murmuró con un hilo de voz-sólo quería avisarles que la honorable matriarca Sonomi necesita su presencia.

La cara de las 2 mujeres cambió ligeramente.

Debía de ser algo muy importante para que la matriarca solicitara su presencia.

Por lo regular, siempre que quería algo, esperaba a que ellas regresaran a la tribu.

Y así, acelerando su paso, divisaron la aldea en cuestión de minutos.

Cual sombras en la noche, llegaron a la tienda sin ser percibidas por ninguna de las demás amazonas.

Hacía escasos minutos que habían rebasado a la novata.

No tenía caso involucrarla en los asuntos de la familia.

Y menos si era algo importante.

Una ligera inclinación de cabeza, Sonomi las dejó entrar.

Las 2 guerreras se sentaron y dirigieron su mirada al suelo en señal de sumisión.

Sonomi bien podría ser su pariente más cercano, pero eso no las exentaba de seguir las reglas.

En el caso de Sakura ella era su tía, mientras que en el caso de Tomoyo era su propia madre.

Sonomi Amamiya, era una mujer hermosa.

Pese a su edad, se veía idéntica a cuando tenía solamente 22 años.

Sus enormes ojos color castaño claro y su cabello color cobrizo, le daban un aire de clasicismo que contrastaba maravillosamente con su piel ligeramente bronceada.

Vestía el traje típico de las amazonas cuando iban a la guerra: una armadura ligera color verde con unas botas hechas de piel que le llegaban hasta las rodillas.

También vestía una falda corta hecha de placas de metal bajo una fondo de piel de ciervo y una pechera que protegía los senos con 2 platillos.

La cadera estaba cubierta por una malla elástica y recubierta con diferentes tipos de pieles.

Por último, un casco cubría la castaña cabellera.

Y como aditamentos para demostrar su alto rango, un penacho color azul marino sobresalía de la punta del casco, mientras que una capa del mismo color ondeaba ligeramente detrás de la ella.

Las 2 amazonas la miraron con miedo y admiración.

Admiración por lo imponente y bella que se veía pero, miedo por que sabían lo que significaba aquello: Guerra.

Aunque aún así, la situación era demasiado extraña, para ese entonces todas las demás amazonas deberían estar vestidas como Sonomi, ensayando movimientos, afilando armas, practicando entre ellas...

Pero no habían visto nada de esto.

A menos que no fueran a ir a una guerra y Sonomi tuviera otras intenciones con ellas...

-Las he mandado llamar hijas mías,-comenzó con una voz de acero-por que necesito irme por un tiempo indefinido...

Así mismo ustedes tendrán que abandonar nuestra aldea.

Al ver la cara de sorpresa de las jóvenes prosiguió.

-Necesito que vistan sus mejores galas para que se despida de la aldea, ya que el viaje es sumamente peligroso y no sabemos si regresarán con bien a casa- dijo con la voz más baja y estresada.

Con otra ligera reverencia las 2 jóvenes abandonaron el recinto.

En menos de una hora, las 2 ya estaban ataviadas con trajes parecidos a los de la matriarca, con la diferencia que sus penachos eran de color verde para Sakura, y morado para Tomoyo.

No portaban capa, ya que eso era únicamente para la reina.

Y así, a la mitad de la noche, se hizo una de las ceremonias más tristes e inusuales:

La despedida de la reina y las 2 princesas.

Todas las demás amazonas estaban asustadas y desconcertadas.

Asustadas al no tener quien las gobernara y desconcertadas por la partida tan repentina.

La ceremonia duró largo rato.

Cada una de las amazonas fue despedida personalmente por las 3 amazonas.

Cada una recibió un mensaje de cada una de ellas: de Sonomi el mensaje de una madre; de Tomoyo el mensaje de una hermana mayor y, de la pequeña Sakura, un mensaje de una amazona a otra; una igual a otra.

Justo cuando cada una se retiraba a sus aposentos, una vez más Tomoyo y Sakura se dirigieron a los de Sonomi.

La gran matriarca ya no portaba su atuendo amazónico.

En vez de eso, portaba un atuendo bastante extraño.

De los numerosos libros que habían sido forzadas a leer, se podía deducir que era un traje de ejecutiva.

Casi era irreconocible.

A cada una entonces les dio unos "extraños artículos de vestir" que eran principalmente jeans, blusas, faldas y vestidos.

También venían incluidos zapatos de tacón.

Unos disfraces perfectos.

Sonomi también les dio un pedazo de plástico... una tarjeta de crédito suponían...

Tomoyo ya estaba desesperada.

¿Para qué era toda esa basura?

Al verla, Sonomi sonrió.

A Tomoyo siempre había sido la menos pasiva de las 2 muchachas.

Había decidido bien.

-Sakura-dijo entonces Sonomi- tu misión será ir al Clan Li y reunirte con una amiga mía: Ieran Li.

Ella te indicará lo demás.

Tomoyo, tu misión será más difícil.

Los ojos amatista inmediatamente dirigieron su atención hacia Sonomi.

Tu misión será cazar a un demonio.

Para eso, tendrás también que ir con Ieran, quién te dirá lo más que pueda sobre este ser.

Las 2 jóvenes asintieron.

Luego tomó 1 pequeño dije de una cajita.

Las amazonas lo reconocieron al instante.

La persecución de unas cartas mágicas no era algo que se olvidara fácilmente.

Además, las 2 habían practicado la magia por años.

Aunque sus poderes eran muy distintos.

Mientras Sakura era dueña de varias cartas de un tal Clow , Tomoyo tenía el poder hacer ataques a voluntad.

Sakura miró fijamente al dije.

¿Lo llevaría a su aventura?

Para ella el dije ya no tenía casi ninguna utilidad.

Tomoyo le había enseñado a controlar sus poderes con sus manos.

No podía estar usando un báculo y un bo, una katana o cualquier otro tipo de arma al mismo tiempo.

Pero tal vez tener a Kero y a Yue de su lado le serviría de algo.

Deslizó la cadena alrededor de su cuello.

Horas después, las amazonas divisaron la partida de sus lideres.

A cargo había quedado Kirae, una anciana amazona con experiencia casi milenaria.

Kirae sonrió tristemente.

Sabía que tal vez nunca volvería a ver a las 2 pequeñas amazonas.

Dio un último suspiro y volvió a la aldea, seguida por cientos de amazonas cabizbajas.

La profecía había comenzado

**Nota de la Autora: **Bueno, este es el segundo capítulo de este fic.

**Kirshche: **Espero que este capítulo te guste.

Ya hay más personajes conocidos no?

Por fis pongan un review!!!!!!!!!

No les quita más de 1 min. Y harán a una escritora muy feliz.

**Por fas R & R**

**¡¡¡Permítanme saber de ustedes!!!!**

**Bye**

Carnatla


	3. Del principio y fin

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece.

Así que no me demanden (sólo obtendrán 10 clips, 20 pesos y una goma de mascar usada)

**Sinopsis: **Un demonio cínico y egoísta con poderes sobrenaturales que piensa que los humanos son inferiores.

Una amazona que orgullosa que detesta a los hombres y que nunca ha conocido a uno.

Cada uno siguiendo sus propias reglas, buscando sus propios ideales, sus propias metas...

Tratando de evitar una temida profecía.

¿Qué pasa cuando mezclas a una amazona y a un demonio?

Es como mezclar agua y aceite.

"**Rojo Amatista"**

**Capítulo 3**

"_**Del principio y fin"**_

"_Cuando un Clan en peligro de extinción se vea abandonado por sus líderes, será el inicio del fin o el principio._

_Cuando el rojo y amatista sean uno solo, será el inicio del principio._

_Pero si el rojo amatista es destruido, o nunca llegara a existir... Será el principio del fin del principio._

_Al igual que, si las cartas no tienen un ente único, un ente creado de sentimientos que las rija... será el principio de un nuevo fin, que arruinaría la creación del Rojo Amatista._

_Pero si este ente es creado, y 2 opuestos quedan unidos en santo matrimonio, será el principio de una nueva era._

_Pero si estas 2 uniones no llegan a ocurrir, ni siquiera una sola, será definitivamente el final de una era._

_Y nada ni nadie podrá evitar lo inevitable._

_Por que el principio y el fin son uno solo._

_Y uno no puede existir sin el otro._

_Por que cada uno depende del otro._

_Como el bien y el mal están relacionados... el odio y el amor están mezclados"_

-¡¡¡Malditos tacones!!!

Tales palabras, dichas con disgusto, hicieron girar a más de un transeúnte en la tranquila calle de Kian.

Era casi imposible creer que esos inocentes labios y esa voz angelical, pudieran maldecir de esa forma tan... brusca.

Su compañera de viaje la vio con un sentimiento de reproche apenas perceptible en sus enormes ojos violáceos.

Sakura inclinó la cabeza en señal de vergüenza y sumisión.

¿Cómo se había atrevido a hablar así?

Ella era una amazona, una guerrera que jamás debía demostrar sus emociones.

Mostrarlas, sólo era entregarse en bandeja de plata al enemigo.

Recobrando su sangre fría, cerró la boca y aguantó con estoica valentía la tortura que estaban sufriendo sus desacostumbrados pies.

Tomoyo le dedicó una mirada comprensiva.

Sabía perfectamente que Sakura estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por redimirse ante ella.

Y, aunque por lo regular ella misma era más explosiva que su compañera, era sumamente difícil diferenciar sus emociones, que apenas eran perceptibles en su marmóreo rostro.

Era la reina de las máscaras por Naturaleza.

Poco tiempo después, llegaron a la entrada de un edificio impresionante.

El edificio que era el lugar de residencia de una de las personas más influyentes y poderosas en el mundo mágico: Ieran Li.

Sakura endureció la mirada preparándose para la batalla venidera.

Si sus conocimientos de mundo no la engañaban, la mansión Li era uno de los condominios con mayor seguridad en todo el mundo.

No sería fácil infringir la seguridad.

Tomoyo miró la estructura impávida.

Por su mente, pasaban pensamientos parecidos a los de su compañera pero, ella no sólo tenía que buscar la manera para poder entrar.

También necesitaba prepararse para su nueva misión.

Así que, en apenas un murmullo que se confundió en el viento la amazona dijo:

-Sakura, necesito que hagas esta misión sola.

No sé que tipo de misión pueda ser la que se me ha encomendado pero, necesitaré toda la energía necesaria.

Sakura asintió.

No volverían a cometer el mismo error de nuevo.

No si estuviera en sus manos evitarlo.

Sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza.

-Mamá... -dijo en una voz apenas audible y llena de sufrimiento.

Tomoyo simplemente puso una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

No estaban acostumbrados al contacto físico como los abrazos o a muestras de dolor como las lágrimas.

Así que era bastante difícil para ellas demostrarse su apoyo mutuo; su interés en sus seres amados.

Una sonrisa apenas perceptible se dibujó en el rostro de la esmeralda.

Sabía que para Tomoyo, el hecho de estarla tocando, significaba romper muchos códigos estrictísimos.

Pero lo que la sorprendió todavía más, fue que de repente la amatista le dio un abrazo.

Fue breve y cualquier persona hubiera pensado que había sido un abrazo a la carrera.

Un abrazo que apenas y merecía aquel nombre que bordaba con un simple roce.

Un choque accidental.

Pero Sakura sabía lo que significaba aquello.

Para ella ese abrazo, significaba más que cualquier otro.

Y lo prefería mil a uno.

Además, un brillo especial en los ojos de la amatista, un brillo de comprensión y de completa lealtad fue como un dulce bálsamo para su herida reabierta.

Ayudándola, una vez más, a ocultar su dolor en lo más profundo de su mente y corazón.

Hasta un nuevo doloroso encuentro con el pasado.

Así, se escurrió entre el mar de gente, separándose de su compañera de viaje.

Si todo iba como lo planeado, la volvería a ver en el hotel en pocas horas.

Tomoyo entonces, tomó el camino opuesto al que había tomado la otra joven.

Necesitaría de todas las fuerzas posibles para su misión.

Y, deslizándose con ligereza comparable a la de un felino, se perdió entre la multitud.

**Entrada de la mansión Li, en la noche**

-¿Páshame ota ona o?

La imagen del oficial de guardia, con la camisa desabotonada y con los ojos ensoñadores que miraban con una avidez inusitada el empaque de donas a unos cuántos pasos de él, y que fuera tan flojo como para no pararse e ir por ellas, era algo que contrastaba notablemente con el estereotipo de "guardia de seguridad"

Su compañero no estaba en tan grave situación pero, tampoco era el perfecto estereotipo ejemplar que se esperaba encontrar en una mansión de tal importancia.

Se estaba tomando con bastante familiaridad y complacencia, un "pequeño coyotito" (es una forma de decir siesta) para estar según él, más lúcido en su trabajo.

La aparición inusitada de una joven en una de las cámaras de seguridad, lo despertó de su letargo.

Lamiéndose los labios como un lobo frente a un indefenso corderito, le dio un codazo a su compañero que estaba entretenido tratando de alcanzar por sus propios medios la dona sin tener que moverse de la silla.

Con un gruñido molesto, volteó para ver lo que su compañero le señalaba.

La dona a medio morder se cayó de sus regordetas manos.

Mientras una mirada muy parecida a la de su compañero se dibujaba en su rostro colorado por la emoción ante la perspectiva de tener a una indefensa belleza entre sus manazas.

La joven miró directamente a la cámara.

La sonrisa de los guardias se agrandó más.

La joven tenía una cara de inocencia y fragilidad que indicaba que sería una presa fácil.

-¿Qué busca aquí? – dijo el guardia de la siesta.

El joven rostro les dedicó una tierna sonrisa.

-Vengo a visitar a la señora Ieran Li-dijo con una voz tímida y bajita.

-Lindura- interrumpió el otro guardia- no podemos dejarte pasar, no tienes cita.

Los hermosos ojos esmeralda se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas y el frágil cuerpo comenzó a temblar en silenciosos sollozos.

-Pero-continuó el guardia de la siesta- si vienes con nosotros, tal vez podamos ayudarte.

Los hermosos ojos miraron a la cámara con esperanza.

-¿De verdad harían eso por mí?

-Claro lindura-dijo el guardia de la dona mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su compañero y abría una diminuta puerta, que llevaba a la sala de controles de toda la mansión.

Sakura sonrió para sí.

El "Proyecto infiltración" había comenzado.

Con paso rápido y silencioso, se dirijió a la "guarida de los lobos"

-Veremos quién es el lobo aquí- dijo con una voz apenas audible.

Mientras su hermoso rostro adquiría una expresión de deleite.

Le habían enseñado desde su más tierna infancia a odiar a los hombres.

No desaprovecharía la oportunidad de darles una probadita del "poder femenino amazónico".

Apenas estiraba la mano para tocar la minúscula puerta, cuando ésta se abrió de par en par, dando paso a un hombre gordo y con migajas de dona en su abierta camisa del uniforme.

-Pasa lindura-le dijo.

Sakura entró con fingido paso inseguro a la habitación y les echó un rápido vistazo a las numerosas cámaras de seguridad.

Fingiendo sorpresa.

Dio un pequeño salto cuando el otro guardia se acercó para saludarla.

-Bueno, gracias por haberme ayudado a entrar – dijo en una vocecita- pero, ¿podrían llevarme ya con la honorable señora Ieran Li?

La sonrisa del hombre "dona", como le había decidido poner debido a las múltiples migajas de su uniforme, dio una risa seca.

-jajajaja!!!! Lindura. Primero debes danos un algo para llevarte con ella.- dijo mirándola con completo descaro.

-¿Qué no tienen cambio de turno o algo así?-dijo la vocecita, temblando de pies a cabeza.

El guardia "siesta2 como le había puesto al otro guardia debido a las evidencias de que había tomado una siesta le respondió.

-No, podremos divertirnos toda la noche-dijo mientras le acariciaba sugestivamente el brazo.

Sakura no aguanto más.

Tenía ya la información que necesitaba.

En un rápido movimiento, se alejó del pervertido.

Los ojos de los guardias se abrieron como platos.

Los antes inocentes ojos, los veían ahora fría y despectivamente.

Para ellos, era increíble el cambio en la joven.

Ya no temblaba, y miraba a su alrededor con calculadora minuciosidad.

Trataron de evitar que se acercara a los controles pero, la velocidad de la joven era demasiada para sus torpes cuerpos.

Además, no les dio mucho tiempo para pensar en un plan alternativo ya que, segundos después, caían cual sacos de plomo en el duro suelo.

Sakura los ató y los escondió tras un armario que había visto anteriormente.

No sin antes darles una cuantas patadas donde más dolía.

-Pervertidos- musitó-eso les enseñará a pensar antes de actuar.

Rápidamente se quitó los incómodos tacones y se puso sus cómodos mocasines negros.

Su florido vestido fue sustituido por un traje tipo spandex completamente negro, nada más que el material con que estaba echo era algodón, más cómodo.

Una malla con 2 hoyos para los ojos cubrió su rostro.

Y unos guantes negros fueron puestos en sus manos para evitar huellas dactilares.

Vestida así, se camuflajeó en las sombras que proporcionaba su aliada, la noche.

**Sala de estar de la mansión Li.**

Ieran Li se encontraba sentada en un pequeño sofá sorbiendo té de una pequeña tacita de porcelana, frente a ella, en otro sillón, se encontraba su hijo, su máximo orgullo.

Shaoran Li era un joven muy atractivo aunque, todo su posible potencial era notablemente disminuido por su actitud de constante superioridad.

En parte no era su culpa, ya que su temperamento había sido moldeado de acuerdo a las circunstancias que se le presentaron a lo largo de su corta, pero dura vida.

Pese a esto, el joven era un ser extraordinario si se le llegaba a conocer a fondo.

Una joven sirvienta entró a la sala cargando numerosos tipos de panes de dulce para acompañar las humeantes tazas de té.

Al ver a la muchacha, los músculos del joven se tensaron inmediatamente y su mirada se tornó fría y calculadora.

Ieran Li se sobresaltó ante el cambio.

¿Por qué miraba a Liu de ésa manera?

La joven comenzó a temblar balanceando precariamente la bandeja.

La fría mirada de su Amo, la ponía en extremo nerviosa.

¿Qué cosa tan horrenda había hecho para merecer ésa mirada de odio?

De repente vio que su Amo olisqueaba el aire, como rectificando su hallazgo y sucesivamente se abalanzaba a ella como para derribarla.

Ella simplemente cerró los ojos esperando lo peor.

Estaba helada.

Luego, sintió como era movida sin mucha delicadeza contra el duro suelo, evitando que ella recibiera el golpe de la acometida del muchacho.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

Justo donde había estado segundos antes, se encontraba una persona vestida totalmente de negro.

Ante un movimiento de cabeza de su Ama, la joven escapó de la escena y cerró con llave la puerta.

No podían permitir que aquel ser escapara.

Mientras tanto, Ieran Li estaba estupefacta.

No había detectado para nada la presencia del intruso.

Sólo su hijo había sido el único que no había caído en la emboscada tan perfecta.

Pero ahora llamaba su atención los gráciles movimientos del ser que se encontraba en plena pelea con su hijo.

Cada patada, cada golpe, se notaba que era fríamente calculado.

Además, notó tiempo después, la sombra trataba de evitar a toda costa el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Utilizaba más ataques esporádicos y de corta duración, que le permitían no ser lastimado en partes vitales.

Con asombro, vio que su hijo desenvainó su espada.

Nunca antes lo había hecho en combate, así que eso indicaba que este oponente, no era un oponente cualquiera.

Sin inmutarse ante el arma que ahora portaba Shaoran, Sakura utilizó un pequeño truco y sacó su arma favorita, un bo de metal de la nada.

De nuevo estaban iguales.

Al principio, Sakura se sorprendió de que su plan de infiltración hubiera sido tan rápidamente detectado.

Nunca antes le había pasado eso.

Además, había puesto sumo cuidado al elegir a su disfraz.

La joven sirvienta, en su opinión, lo había arruinado todo.

Si de por sí era difícil fungir como sombra de alguien, lo era todavía más si la persona temblaba cual hoja al viento.

¿Cómo esperaba mantener su disfraz si su víctima mandaba signos impetuosos y desatinados?

Pero no tenía tiempo para reprocharle nada a sus decisiones erróneas.

Debía centrarse en la pelea.

En un seco movimiento, paró de lleno el golpe de la enorme espada que buscaba cortar su cuello.

Shaoran decidió usar magia.

Hubiera disfrutado seguir peleando con un oponente que era verdaderamente un reto pero, recordó que no era simplemente una pelea de práctica, si no una pelea a muerte y, además, su madre estaba demasiado cerca para su comodidad.

-¡Dios del trueno, ven a mí!- dijo en una potente voz

Sakura vio como de la espada, salían rayos que se dirigían hacia ella.

Sin pensarlo 2 veces, gritó:

-¡Escudo!- gritó.

El ataque se rebotó como una pelota de ping-pong.

Los ojos de los jóvenes se abrieron desmesuradamente.

El ataque, como buscando alguna víctima, se dirigía directa mente hacia la otra ocupante de la habitación.

Shaoran Li no sabía que hacer.

No podía dejar a su madre así, pero tampoco podía dejar al intruso aprovecharse de la situación y huir.

Sakura fue más práctica.

Sin pensarlo 2 veces, invocó una de sus cartas más poderosas.

A tiempo.

En cuestión de segundos todo quedó congelado.

Moviéndose con su grácil velocidad, quitó a Ieran Li de la trayectoria del ataque y abrió una ventana para poder escapar.

Pero estaba demasiado débil y Tiempo duró menos de lo que había calculado.

Una fuerte explosión le indicó que su plan había fallado.

El efecto de Tiempo había terminado.

Moviéndose con una extraña pesadez se alcanzó a arrastrar al borde de la ventana.

Apenas y le quedaban fuerzas para nada.

-Sólo un poco más, un poco más- pensó.

Su vista se tornó borrosa.

Justo antes de saltar de la ventana, una fuerza la atrajo de nuevo hacia adentro.

¿Quién era?

Ya no importaba.

No podía hacer ya nada al respecto.

Lo último que pasó por su mente fue el nombre de uno de sus seres más queridos.

-Sonomi- murmuró, antes de permitir que la inconsciencia se apoderara de ella.

Ieran Li estaba anonadada.

¿El intruso conocía a su amiga, Sonomi Daidouji?

Picada por la curiosidad, decidió alojar a la intrusa.

Había demostrado que no era un peligro para ella al haberla salvado de una muerte segura.

-Shaoran, llévala a un cuarto para huéspedes- dijo- y cuida que no trate de escapar.

Shaoran entonces acomodó a la joven en sus fuertes brazos, cuál si fura un novio cargando a su novia en su Noche de Bodas.

Ieran entonces se acercó para quitarle la malla a la joven.

Largos cabellos castaño claro salieron de la malla que los aprisionaba.

Ieran Li vio atentamente el rostro que estaba frente suyo.

Si, se trataba de una joven, como había sospechado al ver su forma de pelea y al oír después su melodiosa voz apenas en un murmullo.

Ningún hombre hubiera peleado como lo había hecho ella.

-Claro que evitaría un combate cuerpo a cuerpo – musitó- las mujeres somos por Naturaleza más débiles que los hombres.

-Y más escurridizas- complementó Shaoran con una mueca de hastío.

Ieran Li sonrió.

Hacían una pareja perfecta.

Lástima que con su carácter, ahuyentara a la mayoría de las jóvenes que le había intentado conseguir.

Pero algo muy dentro de ella le decía que ésta vez iba a ser diferente.

Sacudió con tristeza su cabeza.

¿Para qué hacerse falsas ilusiones?

Su hijo tendría que cumplir la profecía.

Era el último heredero del Clan Li.

El Clan que había sido creado por el famosísimo Clow Read.

El creador de las primeras cartas mágicas.

Las Cartas Clow.

Aunque por alguna extraña razón, su hijo no era el dueño de estas cartas.

Dio un largo suspiro.

Su hijo se tendría que casar con la dueña de las cartas Clow.

¿Y si fuera un él? Se había preguntado al principio, desde que sintió cómo las cartas eran capturadas una a una.

Sonomi Daidouji fue quién la apaciguó.

Abriendo un pequeño cajoncito que se encontraba escondido debajo de la mesita donde antes había bebido su té.

Extrajo del cajón un documento un poco amarillento.

Decía así:

_Querida Ieran:_

_Tus temores son infundados._

_La profecía que tanto trabajo nos costó recuperar de las garras del impostor, está siguiendo su curso cual debe ser._

_Así que no te apures pequeña Ie-chan. Ten por seguro que es una ella._

_Ésta tal vez será la última carta que te escriba Ie-chan._

_Ya sabes lo que me han impuesto las circunstancias._

_Además, debo cuidar del futuro de Shaoran._

_Adios y cuídate._

_Sonomi._

Pero, ¿qué tenía que ver el futuro de Shaoran con la joven que se había infiltrado en su mansión?

Eso sólo lo sabría mañana.

Shaoran Li depositó a la joven en la mullida cama.

Era increíble pensar que aquel frágil cuerpo con esa cara angelical pudiera pelear tan bien.

Tenía que admitir que fue una sorpresa darse cuenta que su oponente había sido una mujer.

Una débil y frágil mujer.

Aunque debía aceptar que peleaba como el mejor.

Hacía mucho que nadie suponía un reto para él como ella lo había sido.

Y apagando la luz con un suave clic, decidió pasar la noche en el sillón al lado dela cama.

**En un hotel de las afueras de la ciudad.**

Tomoyo estaba desesperada.

Sakura aún no aparecía.

Además, había sentido su aura de batalla al máximo antes de sentir que utilizaba a su carta Tiempo.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Sabía que Sakura estaría en ese instante al borde de la inconsciencia.

Necesitaba de su ayuda.

Tomando una larga gabardina negra para evitar llamar la atención, abandonó la habitación y se encaminó hacia la mansión Li. Dispuesta a peinar cada centímetro cúbico del lugar hasta encontrar a su amiga y prima.

Justo cuando iba a dar vuelta a la que parecía una calle interminable, su cuerpo tocó con una pared.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al darse cuenta que, frente a ella, no se encontraba exactamente una pared al sentir formas extrañas en su superficie.

Luego, sintió como era empujada con fuerza contra el piso.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-¡Cómo se atreve! – dijo entre dientes, tratando de mantener bajo control sus ganas de hacer trizas al atrevido.

Alzándose con suma rapidez.

Fijó su mirada en el imbécil.

Enormes ojos escarlata chocaron con la mirada amatista.

Tomoyo sintió un extraño sentimiento de Dejá Vu al perderse en esos extraños ojos.

Aunque el sentimiento fue rápidamente reemplazado por uno de hastío.

¿Quién se creía que era?

No podía empujar así por así a una mujer, mucho menos a una amazona.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz grave y sensual.

-Quítate de mi camino, inútil mortal

Sus ojos entonces se dieron cuenta de lo obvio.

El extraño no era un humano.

Para empezar, sus ojos eran color escarlata, como se había dado cuenta anteriormente.

Su cabello, era de un color plateado y le llegaba a la altura de los anchos hombros.

Su tez, era extremadamente pálida y su boca estaba contorsionada en una mueca de desdén.

Fácilmente hubiera pasado por un vampiro, aunque su aura lo delataba.

Su aura no era la de un no-muerto.

De hecho, los vampiros ni siquiera tenían una verdadera aura.

La de éste ser, casi se podía tocar de tanta maldad con que estaba hecha.

-Demonio o no –pensó.- nadie trata así a una Daidouji y se va tan campante.

El demonio simplemente la trató de nuevo de empujar, ésta vez con más fuerza.

No valía la pena desperdiciar su valioso tiempo con una inútil y estúpida mortal.

Lo que no se esperaba, era que Tomoyo evitara con suma gracia su empuje. Mientras le propinaba un tremendo golpe directo a la quijada.

Los ojos del demonio brillaron en la oscuridad en una actitud amenazante.

El rojo y el amatista por fin se habían conocido.

**Nota de la Autora:**

Por fin un nuevo capítulo en esta historia...

Espero les haya gustado...

**¡¡¡¡Por fas R & R!!!!**

**Gracias especiales para:**

**Celina Sosa: **Si, este va a ser un E/T. Que bueno q te guste mi fic..y por fin he actualizado....jejeje.

**Dark Sora: **Nena!!! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que te guste este capi... te veo en el msn!!!!

**Kirshche: **Ya por fin puse la profecía nena... y puse unos cuantos detallitos más espero que te guste este capi!!!!

**black cherry : **Hola nena!!! Gracias por tu review!!! Este capitulo lo hice más largo..espero t guste...jejeje

**Maru-chan: **Gracias!!!! Y si va a ser un E/T.

Aunque en mi bio no dice mucho sobre esto...oops pero que bueno q te gustó la idea.

**tomoyocairy: **Konnichiwa Tomoyo-san!!!

Qué bueno que le hayan gustado los 2 capis!!!! Espero que le guste este!!!

Puedo dejar el usted? Es que no estoy muy acostumbrada a usarlo... jejeje

Aquí está el tercer capítulo.

**Saiko Katsuka: **Qué bueno que te gustó la idea!!! SIPI. A mi tambien me gusto darle poderes a Tomoyo...y hacerlas Amazonas.. algo innovador no?

Bueno...

Todos ustedes que están leyendo este fic...

**Por fas R & R**

**¡¡¡Permítanme saber de ustedes!!!!**

**Bye**

Carnatla


	4. Desaparición

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece.

Así que no me demanden (sólo obtendrán 10 clips, 20 pesos y una goma de mascar usada)

**Sinopsis: **Un demonio cínico y egoísta con poderes sobrenaturales que piensa que los humanos son inferiores.

Una amazona que orgullosa que detesta a los hombres y que nunca ha conocido a uno.

Cada uno siguiendo sus propias reglas, buscando sus propios ideales, sus propias metas...

Tratando de evitar una temida profecía.

¿Qué pasa cuando mezclas a una amazona y a un demonio?

Es como mezclar agua y aceite.

"**Rojo Amatista"**

**Capítulo 4**

"**_Desaparición"_**

Tomoyo no se intimidó ante la obvia advertencia de peligro que le irradiaban aquellos ojos color rubí.

Si, le había pegado, ¿y qué? El la había empujado primero.

Además, ella no le temía a nada.

Mucho menos a un patético y mal educado demonio que la veía con ganas de matarla en el acto con una muerte lenta y preferiblemente muy dolorosa.

-Pagarás por esto, perra- siseó el demonio amenazadoramente, mientras un hilo de sangre se escurría por sus sensuales labios, perdiéndose en la curva de su barbilla.

-Palabras, sólo palabras- dijo Tomoyo con el mismo desprecio en su voz que había utilizado antes, mientras intentaba ocultar el súbito deseo de ir y lamer aquella herida.

De probar aquella sangre que no merecía ser derramada por nadie.

Cerró sus ojos tratando de sacar esas extrañas ideas de su cabeza.

¿De dónde rayos habían salido esos pensamientos?

Las manos del demonio se encogieron en puños por debajo de la gabardina negra.

La perra se arrepentiría de haber siquiera pensado esas palabras.

Y, utilizando sus habilidades demoníacas, en menos de un segundo se encontró una vez más frente a la ofensiva mortal.

Tomoyo parpadeó y se colocó en posición de combate.

Sus anteriores pensamientos, olvidados como si nunca hubieran existido.

Mientras trataba de calmar el rápido latir de su corazón.

La había tomado desprevenida y por un instante había olvidado que los demonios tenían habilidades sobrenaturales.

¡Ni siquiera lo había visto moverse!

Pero no se dejaría amilanar por ese ligero inconveniente.

Aun no había jugado todas sus cartas.

Cerró entonces sus grandes ojos amatista.

Los ojos del demonio se agrandaron en señal de satisfacción, mientras su mueca era sustituida por un nuevo gesto de sádico placer

Al parecer, al fin y al cabo se iban a hacer las cosas a su manera. Como siempre.

Se le estaba entregando la perra en bandeja de plata.

Iba a ser mucho más fácil de lo que había pensado.

Relamió sus colmillos en anticipación, mientras estos brillaron cual perlas en la inescrutable noche.

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron de nuevo. Justamente segundos antes de que el ahora vampiro, encajara sus afilados colmillos en su níveo cuello.

Una enorme fuerza, parecido al golpe de un rayó, golpeó de lleno el cuerpo del vampiro, lanzándola cual muñeco de trapo, varios metros hacia atrás, lejos de su víctima.

La amatista entonces corrió hacia la pared en la que terminaba la calle que más que calle, era un callejón con una sola salida.

Con suma precaución, acercó su rostro al del demonio-vampiro.

No se explicaba como podía ser un no-muerto y a la vez un demonio.

A menos que no fuera ni uno ni otro.

Pero entonces… ¿Qué era?

Acercó más su rostro para poder ver mejor sus rasgos mientras maldecía a la oscuridad que, aunque era la mayoría de las veces su aliada, en esta ocasión, se había vuelto más un impedimento.

Un delicioso olor a pradera y a masculinidad inundó sus sentidos, llenándolos de un olor que le infundó un sentimiento de… ¿seguridad?

Sacudió su cabeza con vehemencia.

Estaba pensando en un hombre que había tratado de chuparle hacía menos de 5 minutos la sangre como una persona… ¿segura?

El aire de la ciudad debía estar alterando sus sentidos.

Estirando la mano al ver que aquel ser seguía inconsciente, empezó a acariciar aquel largo cabello plateado mientras admiraba con cierta envidia los largos cabellos que eran suaves como la seda.

Su vista entonces se fijó en las largas y negras pestañas que hubieran sido la envidia de cualquier mujer.

Irresistiblemente, su mirada recorrió cada centímetro del rostro de aquel apuesto ser.

Se regañó a si misma.

Pero, ¿cómo poder evitar la tentación ante la oportunidad de ver aunque fuera a un demonio, al fin y al cabo era un ser del sexo opuesto?

Durante sus escasos 20 años de vida, si había visto a un hombre, era decir mucho.

Si, había visto a varios en recortes de papel que se encontraban a veces en los libros que les había dado su madre a Sakura y a ella para, según ella: "Estar actualizadas ante los drásticos cambios de un mundo, del que pronto serían parte"

El sentido de aquellas palabras, aún era desconocido para ella pero, debía aceptar que era muchísimo más interesante tener un ejemplo con forma y contornos, a un simple recorte de un libro plano y sin vida alguna.

Pero, no le convenía estar tan cerca de su enemigo.

Especialmente de esos labios que parecían llamarla a gritos a la tentación.

¿Serían tan suaves como aparentaban serlo?

Decidió no tratar de comprobarlo y decidió alejarse de ahí.

Había desperdiciado ya demasiado tiempo y debía encontrar a Sakura.

Un dejo de decepción apareció en su inmutable rostro.

Hubiera sido muy interesante haber peleado con él.

Pero cuando intentó moverse, se vio aprisionada por unos fuertes brazos que la agarraban fuertemente de la cintura como si fueran más que brazos, fuertes cadenas de metal que, momentos después, se aferraban a ella como si fuera ella el último punto de agarre antes de caer ante un precipicio sin fondo, mientras que el demonio al mismo tempo, escondía su rostro en la curva de su cuello mientras temblaba desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies.

Tomoyo entonces vio con creciente estupor, que los rasgos del apuesto demonio cambiaban radicalmente.

El antes largo y sedoso cabello plateado, había comenzado a acortarse, mientras diversos mechones de color plateado comenzaban a tornarse de un color negro azulado que contrastaba perfectamente con su pálida piel:

Como la tinta con el papel.

Aunque, inexplicablemente, algo muy dentro de ella le decía que, pese a no poder ver exactamente bien el tono de piel de aquel ser, sabía que un ligero bronceado ahora cubría su tersa piel, haciéndola parecer más humana, aunque aún muy pálida al igual que la suya.

Sus ojos, antes de un intenso color rojo escarlata, se habían tornado de un igual intenso azul marino que, a diferencia de antes, no la miraban con sed de sangre o desprecio, si no que la miraban con una mirada de cansancio y confusión, mezclado con un ligero tinte de sabiduría y otro sentimiento que no pudo descifrar.

Acaso era… ¿reconocimiento?

El aire de la ciudad si que la estaba afectando.

Miró de nuevo a su ahora cambiado enemigo, tratando de encontrar algo que lo desfavoreciera, algo que lo hiciera que no se viera tan apuesto y sensual.

Aunque, para sorpresa de la Amazona, aquel cambio lejos de desfavorecerle y hacerlo ver menos apuesto, por el contrario, le sentaba extraordinariamente bien.

Si la hubieran puesto a escoger entre quien de los dos personajes era el más apuesto, hubiera sido una muy difícil decisión.

Los 2 eran demasiado apuestos a su manera.

Y por eso los odiaba a ambos.

Aunque, en lo personal, prefería aquellos hermosos ojos color azul que irradiaban una extraña calma y un misticismo extraordinario.

Y, aunque los otros ojos escarlata también irradiaban misticismo, había algo que era de temer dentro de ellos.

Aquellos ojos habían visto muertes, habían visto dolor, y no habían hecho nada al respecto aparte de disfrutar viéndolo.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de la joven al sentirse observada por aquellos enormes ojos azules que ahora la miraban con curiosidad.

-¿Quién eres tú?- le preguntó aquel hombre en una voz grave y masculina, libre de algún sentimiento de desprecio o superioridad, con un ligero tinte sensual; no tan siseante como el de su alter ego, como le había decidido decir al demonio de sangre fría. Pero más educado y refinado y con un ligero acento inglés.

Pero, justo antes de que pudiera responder a aquella inusitada pregunta, los hermosos ojos lapislázuli la miraron inquisitivamente mientras la antigua mirada de reconocimiento volvía a aparecer en esos ojos índigos.

-Lo siento-dijo en una voz llena de remordimiento, mientras por detrás, tocaba su punto de presión; justo por detrás de la nuca- pero no puedo permitir que huyas de nuevo.

No si puedo evitarlo, mi dulce flor de ciruelo.

Y, evitando su caída al atraparla en sus fuertes brazos, la acomodó cual novia mientras la miraba con una extraña adoración.

Al igual que un amante cuando ve al amor de su vida después de mucho tiempo.

Después de casi un milenio.

**(Cuarto de huéspedes de la Mansión Li)**

Fríos ojos esmeralda se abrieron pesadamente al recibir el contacto de los primeros rayos del Sol naciente.

Estirando su grácil cuerpo en ligeros movimientos controlados para no despertar ninguna sospecha, probó el estado de su cuerpo.

Sus músculos le dolían pero, en general, se encontraba en perfectas condiciones pese a la pelea de anoche.

Durante su corta vida, había recibido innumerables palizas donde había quedado al borde de la inconciencia pero esta, para su gran satisfacción, había sido como un simple calentamiento para ella.

-Si no hubiera utilizado a tiempo- murmuró- Tomoyo no habría tenido que rescatarme.

Decidió entonces llamar a Tomoyo y agradecerle el haberla rescatado.

Sus enormes ojos se abrieron súbitamente.

Justo al pie de la cama, casi escondido tras la cortina y amparado por la sombra de ésta se encontraba él, Shaoran Li.

Con nuevo ímpetu empezó a escudriñar la extraña habitación buscando frenéticamente una vía de escape.

Al mismo tiempo, los músculos del joven se tensaron al darse cuenta que la fémina había despertado.

Se había pasado más de la mitad de la noche en vela para asegurarse de que su ahora cautiva no escapara.

Además, al ver la forma en que la joven escudriñaba la habitación, hizo que sus sentidos se pusieran en su máximo estado de alerta.

Lo había detectado.

Se levantó entonces de la silla en la que había tenido que pasar la noche.

No había desperdiciado valiosas horas de sueño para dejar que ella escapara así como así.

Además, su cuerpo estaba adolorido y con la posición en la que se encontraba, casi le pedían a gritos un descanso.

Mientras tanto, Sakura, después de haber escudriñado cada centímetro de la habitación, se dio por vencida.

Por lo visto, la única forma de escapar de ahí, era por la ventana o por la puerta.

Por la ventana hubiera sido fácil pero, sabía muy bien que él no la dejaría escapar tan fácilmente, y menos con esa mirada que parecía indicarle que cada uno de sus movimientos estaba bajo extrema supervisión.

De ser una Amazona, había pasado a ser un ratón de laboratorio.

Se levantó entonces de la cama.

No tenía caso aplazar lo inaplazable.

Con paso seguro y ligeramente altivo, dirigió sus pasos hacia su captor mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

A esos ojos que podían confundirse con dos pozos de ámbar líquido que la miraban con una frialdad calculadora que hubiera asustado a cualquier mujer.

Pero ella no era una mujer cualquiera.

Ella había nacido para la lucha; para dominar, no para ser dominada.

Pero no tenía opción.

Había sido capturada.

Shaoran entonces le lanzó un vestido color verde que combinaba con sus ojos.

Era en sí un vestido bastante sencillo, sin ningún adorno ni vuelo.

-Póntelo, no queremos que piensen que eres una intrusa… ¿o si?-masculló en una potente voz varonil que hizo que un extraño escalofrío recorriera la espina dorsal de la Amazona.

Sakura se lo puso entonces a regañadientes encima de su traje negro.

Ni en sueños se desnudaría frente a un hombre ya que, por lo visto, él no planeaba moverse de donde estaba.

-¿Al menos podrías ayudarme no?- interrumpió la joven parada frente al espejo, quien trataba inútilmente de amarrar el listón del vestido que estaba a su espalda.

Él entonces la miró con incredulidad.

¿Cómo era posible que una mujer no pudiera amarrarse su propio vestido?

Pero, viendo los inútiles intentos de la joven, decidió bajar la guardia por un momento

Dando unos cuantos pasos, se encontró detrás de la Amazona en un suspiro y, tomando los dos extremos, prosiguió a hacer el nudo.

Con creciente estupor, pudo notar que aquel sencillo vestido había cobrado vida al ajustarse perfectamente a las curvas de la mujer.

Entonces se miró de reojo en el espejo.

El tiempo pareció detenerse ante el mágico momento.

Enormes ojos esmeralda se abrieron desmesuradamente al encontrar aquellos ambarinos en el reflejo del espejo.

Sin siquiera haberlo intentado, habían formado un cuadro perfecto.

Inconscientemente Shaoran apoyó una mano en la cintura de Sakura en un gesto protector.

Sakura recibió el gesto con suma naturalidad.

Y, con la misma naturalidad, tomó la mano de Shaoran entrelazándola con la suya.

Un crujido en la puerta rompió el mágico momento.

Separándose con suma velocidad, los dos guerreros miraron desafiantes al intruso.

Por los ojos de Sakura pasó entonces una mirada de reconocimiento.

Se trataba de la joven sirvienta que había arruinado su plan perfecto.

-¿Que pasó, Liu?- masculló Shaoran en un tono bastante alterado.

No se podía explicar la razón del por que de su extraño comportamiento.

Mientras tanto, la joven sirvienta comenzó a temblar una vez más.

Sakura simplemente le dirigió una mirada fría y de reproche.

Por sus nervios de mantequilla, ahora se encontraba en una situación tan deplorable.

-Este… si no es molestia… bueno… lo que quiero decir… es que… - empezó a musitar la joven mientras jugaba con los olanes de su delantal y mantenía la cabeza agachada.

Sakura estaba desesperada.

A ese paso, estaría cautiva en ese lugar para siempre.

Necesitaba continuar con la misión.

Pero, justo antes de que pudiera intervenir, una presencia se hizo notar por detrás de la joven sirvienta.

Se trataba de un alto mayordomo, aunque su captor era todavía más alto.

Sakura dio un suspiro de alivio.

Al parecer, el mayordomo era lo suficientemente inteligente como para no intimidarse ante los ojos ambarinos como lo estaba haciendo la otra muchacha.

-Joven Amo Shaoran- comenzó en una voz calmada y suave- su madre lo solicita en su oficina junto…- Sakura entonces lo vio directamente a los ojos al notar la pausa. De seguro ya estaba enterado de todo.-… su joven acompañante- dijo haciendo una ligera inclinación ante Sakura.

Shaoran entonces la tomó de la mano jalándola hacia su inminente destino.

No tenia caso demorarse más.

De todas formas, ella necesitaba entrevistarse con la gran dama aunque, bajo diferentes circunstancias, preferiblemente muy lejos de su hijo, y con todas las posibilidades de escape de su lado.

Pero aún así, bajo el "ligero" cambio, debía de sacarle el mayor provecho al asunto.

-"Tal vez no sea tan malo después de todo"- pensó para sí, imaginándose pronto muy lejos de aquel lugar desconocido para ella y lejos, muy lejos de la civilización, en su muy querida tribu de Amazonas donde, junto a Tomoyo, reinaría como princesa de su dinastía.

Pero, extrañamente, aquellos pensamientos no la hicieron tan feliz como esperaba, como lo hubieran hecho días atrás.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? Se preguntaba con cierto miedo la joven.

Pero, tan rápido como la había asaltado este pensamiento, se disolvió en la nada de su conciencia.

No había por qué preocuparse de nada.

Sólo era un sentimiento tan pequeño que se iría en cuanto viera de nuevo su querido hogar.

Además, no debía permitirle a su mente divagar por esos rumbos desconocidos para ella, como apenas le había ocurrido hacía escasos instantes.

¿Cómo había permitido que aquél hombre la tocara sin haberle dado su merecido?

Y más aún, ¿Cómo había podido tomarle la mano?

Sacudió fuertemente la cabeza con decisión.

Aquello jamás se repetiría.

No si ella podía evitarlo.

Había sido educada para ser una guerrera, no una simple mujer confundida.

Así que empezó a escudriñar los pasillos por los que era jalada con suma rapidez.

Mientras más pronto terminara la misión, más pronto estaría lejos de ahí.

Minutos después se encontró parada frente a una enorme puerta de caoba negra.

Y, sin más miramientos, se vio empujada instantes después contra el duro suelo del interior de la inmensa oficina.

Y así, de rodillas, fue como vio de nuevo a la gran mujer que la veía con un gesto inescrutable.

Sakura entonces apoyándose en sus brazos, alzó medio cuerpo y, con un rápido giro de su pierna derecha, hizo una barrida perfecta tirando así a su captor.

Había sido un golpe directo a su orgullo el hecho de haberla puesto de rodillas, como si fuera un ser inferior, un ser débil.

Ieran Li la miró incrédula mientras la Amazona se levantaba tranquilamente de su antigua posición sumisa.

Shaoran Li se levantó casi al mismo tiempo que la Amazona.

Una mueca de disgusto adornaba sus masculinas facciones.

Sakura sonrió complacida.

-Eso le enseñará- pensó felizmente para sí, mientras los extraños sentimientos que antes habían embargado su joven corazón, se disolvían en la nada.

Ieran Li carraspeó suavemente para llamar la atención de los jóvenes y, antes de que pudiera hablar, Sakura se le adelantó mientras inclinaba la cabeza en señal de respeto.

-Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto. Vengo de la tribu Amamiya en nombre de mi reina Sonomi.

Tengo órdenes de venir a pedirle los datos de mi futura misión- dijo con una fría y estoica voz que no concordaba en lo absoluto con la postura sumisa de la joven.

Ieran Li la vio con incredulidad.

No sabía de qué rayos le hablaba la Amazona.

No tenía conocimiento alguno sobre la tal misión y no comprendía como Sonomi había podido enviar a una jovencita desde Japón para nada.

Pero, justo antes de que pudiera explicarle a la muchacha que ella no sabía nada del asunto, se vio interrumpida de nuevo ante el incesante arañeo en su ventana.

Justo cuando abrió la ventana, una bola amarilla ligera como el viento se abalanzó contra la Amazona a una velocidad alarmante.

-¡¡¡¡¡Sakurita!!!!! – gritó el leoncito de peluche como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

-¿Kero?, ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?- dijo la Amazona en tono de juguetón reproche, se le notaba en los ahora luminosos ojos esmeralda, que estaba en realidad muy feliz de ver a aquel ser.

El leoncito bajo su cabecita y rehuyó la mirada de su Ama.

El hermoso rostro se ensombreció.

-¿Qué pasa Kero?- dijo con la voz aparentemente fría de siempre pero, muy en el fondo, temía la inevitable respuesta.

Kero miró con suma tristeza el rostro de su Ama.

-Tomoyo ha desaparecido, alcanzó a decir en un murmullo triste y desolador mientras veía atentamente el rostro de su Ama.

Era la única forma de percibir los ligerísimos cambios en su rostro de piedra.

Pro la acción fue innecesaria ya que, tal vez por primera vez en su vida, Sakura cayó de rodillas por voluntad y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, como nunca lo había hecho antes.

Una vez más, había fallado.

- Tomoyo…- dijo en una voz cortada mientras nuevos sollozos la invadían- ¿Dónde estás Tomoyo?

**(Mansión Hiirazagua)**

Dos extraños seres veían el horizonte con incertidumbre; como habían aprendido a hacerlo desde hacía 4 largos y tormentosos años.

Todo por la maldita profecía.

- Spinel-san- dijo una voz femenina con la voz a punto de quebrársele- ¿Crees que deberíamos ir a buscarlo?

- No Nakuru-san. Sabes muy bien que el Amo nos prohibió salir.- respondió el otro ser quien era muy parecido a Kero, aunque su color era de un negro azabache, a diferencia del color miel que poseía el leoncito alado haciéndolo parecer una pequeña pantera alada; sorprendido ante el formalismo que por primera vez en su vida, había ocupado su contraparte, Nakuru.

Los tristes ojos cafés, pertenecientes a la hermosa y antes llena de vida guardiana, se volvieron a enfocar en el horizonte, tratando de encontrar algún consuelo en aquel apenas Sol naciente. Mientras sus manos agarraban con fuerza los olanes de su hermoso vestido color vino que combinaba estupendamente con su largo cabello castaño que le llegaba casi a la cintura. Haciendo que sus nudillos se tornasen de un alarmante color blanco, contrastando horriblemente con su tono de piel que era más bien color nacarado.

Las 2 criaturas se voltearon a ver una vez más en un silencioso acto reconfortante.

¿Qué más podían hacer?

Hacía años que habían desistido de sus innumerables intentos de encontrar una cura para la maldición de su Amo.

Súbitamente, vieron a alguien que se acercaba con suma rapidez a la mansión.

-¡Amo!- gritaron los dos entes, antes de salir disparados a su encuentro.

Mientras miraban con creciente estupor que su Amo traía a alguien consigo.

¿Quién podría ser? Se preguntaban los dos seres.

Hermosos ojos amatista se abrieron con suma dificultad de nuevo.

-Eriol- dijo en un murmullo la fémina, antes de dejarse dominar una ves más por la oscuridad.

Los 2 seres se quedaron helados, mientras un pequeñísimo rayo de esperanza iluminaba sus azorados corazones.

Todavía había esperanza para ellos.

**Nota de la Autora:**

Hola!!!

Perdón por no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo pero, ciertas circunstancias (aka:la escuela) no me lo habían permitido.

Aunque además estaba un poco triste por q casi no recibí reviews en mi cap pasado y pensé q había hecho algo mal.

Pero bueno…

**¡¡¡¡Por fas R & R!!!!**

Eso hace q actualice más pronto y me pueda inspirar…

Bien saben q todos ustedes son mi inspiración… si no ponen un pequeño review… s como quitarme un pedacito de inspiración.

Y no sé que pasaría si me quedara sin nada de ella.

**Gracias especiales para:**

**Pau: **que bueno q t haya gustado mi pequeña historia…y creo q conforme a tu pregunta…aquí ya puse la respuesta.

**Kirsche: **hola nena. Q bueno q t guste el desarrollo de la historia.

Prometo tratar de leer tu fic Camino a la Redención, sorry, pero no soy muy dada a los crossovers. Pero si me fascinan los fics de intriga y misterio con un toque de romance.

No soy muy buna juzgando fics… pero t prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo sale?

**Celina Sosa: **Bueno… creo q más o menos t has dado cuenta de la supuesta misión de Sakura.

Aunque no t puedo decir más por el momento. Vas por muy buen camino…

**Dark Sora **: Sorry por no haberte hablado en el Messenger ayer… yo tambn he edo muy ocupadita… pero no t apures por lo d tu fic… solo avísame para saber cuando lo pones va?

Bueno...

Todos ustedes que están leyendo este fic...

**Por fas R & R**

**¡¡¡Permítanme saber de ustedes!!!!**

**Bye**

Carnatla

**Y a todas las elegidas (perdón…frase mia) que me han puesto en sus favoritos y Autor Alert List… mil graxes!!! Me han hecho muy pero muy feliz.**

**pd: Galatea Dream.- **gracias por leer mi fic y, aunque no sé nada de ti… espero q eso cambie pronto.

Ja ne!!!


	5. Venganza

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece.

Así que no me demanden (sólo obtendrán 10 clips, 20 pesos y una goma de mascar usada)

**Sinopsis: **Un demonio cínico y egoísta con poderes sobrenaturales que piensa que los humanos son inferiores.

Una amazona que orgullosa detesta a los hombres y que nunca ha conocido a uno.

Cada uno siguiendo sus propias reglas, buscando sus propios ideales, sus propias metas...

Tratando de evitar una temida profecía.

¿Qué pasa cuando mezclas a una amazona y a un demonio?

Es como mezclar agua y aceite.

"**Rojo Amatista"**

**Capítulo 5**

"**_Venganza"_**

**(Mansión Hiirazagua)**

Tomoyo Daidouji estaba furiosa.

Hacía escasos momentos se había levantado de su extraño letargo y se había dado cuenta de que no se encontraba donde debía haberse encontrado: En la mansión Li, junto a Sakura.

Además, su conducta de la noche anterior no le satisfacía en lo absoluto.

¿Cómo había podido permitirse admirar descaradamente a uno de sus enemigos más acérrimos?

Desde su más tierna infancia, le habían inculcado el odio a los hombres.

¡Si hasta había utilizado los recortes de cabezas de innumerables hombres como blancos de sus mortíferas flechas!

Y, para rematar su desgracia, había sido noqueada por su ahora cambiado vampiro, y hasta había dicho el nombre de un hombre antes de caer presa de la inconsciencia.

Ahora, debía redimirse ante Atenea, y golpear algunos traseros, preferiblemente el de un tal demonio o lo que fuera.

Pero primero debía escapar de ahí.

Con un golpe sordo y seco, salto de la cama.

Pero, apenas se estaba alejando del pie de la cama directo hacia la ventana cuando, una enorme descarga eléctrica de un color azul la lanzó con una enorme fuerza de regreso sobre sus pasos.

Los hermosos ojos violáceos se incendiaron, cual silenciosas hogueras, aún más en silenciosa furia.

¿Cómo se atrevían a encerrarla en un campo de magia?

Tomó entonces una almohada de la cama y la lanzó hacía donde había sentido la descarga eléctrica.

El campo de energía entonces reaccionó de la misma forma que lo había hecho anteriormente con ella.

Tomoyo sonrió para sí, mientras veía como el campo se materializaba frente a ella en la forma de una enorme esfera azul por brevísimos instantes.

Una pequeña esfera color violeta se formó entonces entre el hueco de sus pequeñas manos.

Con suma destreza Tomoyo empezó a darle forma a la energía que ahora iluminaba con un extraño haz de luz violácea el recinto formando un arco y una flecha.

Disparó la flecha con suma destreza directo al centro del susodicho campo de energía.

El campo de energía, al tener contacto con la energía de la joven, se rompió en mil pedazos, cual espejo al serle lanzado un piedra.

Tomoyo, satisfecha con su "obra de arte", al ver los innumerables fragmentos color azul, regados por el suelo, se permitió una ligera sonrisa de victoria.

Miró de nuevo con ojos inquisitivos su obra de arte mientras fruncía el ceño en señal de concentración; evaluando el desastre.

Decidió pronto que no podía dejar un desastre así como así dando a conocer tantas pistas sobre ella.

Y, aunque le doliera en el alma tener que destruir su querida obra, debía hacer algo al respecto con ella, si quería obtener algo de tiempo para poder escapar con la seguridad de no ser perseguida.

Cerró sus enormes ojos en concentración mientras extendía las blancas manos en dirección al suelo.

Los innumerables fragmentos color azul, como obedeciendo una orden misteriosa, comenzaron a unirse de nuevo, formando una vez más, aquel campo de energía que la había tenido cautiva hacía escasos minutos.

Tomoyo, al ver que la barrera había sido terminada, volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

Era hora de darle su "toque" final a aquella barrera mágica que más parecía haber sido creada por un mago que era un patético principiante o, por un mago que la había subestimado.

Una mueca de desagrado se formó en sus pequeños labios.

Nadie trata a una Amamiya como si fuera un ser débil, un ser inferior… yo les demostraré- dijo en silenciosa promesa- yo les demostraré.

Ahora, una espesa aura color violeta con un ligero tinte dorado cubría el contorno de su cuerpo mientras la fémina decía unas extrañas palabras en un idioma que parecía latín u otro igual de antiguo.

Poco tiempo después, la extraña aura se desprendía de su joven cuerpo, formando una copia fotostática de la joven amazona.

Tomoyo sonrió para si, mientras le daba los últimos toques a su ahora nueva "obra maestra"

Unas cuantas memorias por aquí, unos cuantos hechizos por acá…

Menuda sorpresita les esperaba a sus captores.

Y así, satisfecha con su obra maestra, una vez más, cual pantera, saltó por la ventana.

Cayó suavemente con un golpe sordo en el suelo.

Dirigió entonces una última mirada al susodicho recinto que la había mantenido prisionera por escasas horas.

Una vez más, una sonrisa vengativa iluminó su rostro.

Pronto sus captores aprenderían a no meterse con la heredera de la Dinastía Amamiya.

Y así, se perdió entre los primeros sonidos de los pájaros matutinos.

**(Mansión Li)**

Sakura Kinomoto estaba desesperada.

Había pasado toda la noche en vela sopesando sus opciones de cómo podría salvar a Tomoyo.

Por fin había llegado a una decisión que, aunque sumamente riesgosa, era necesaria.

Con suma pesadez se levantó del suelo.

Sus rodillas temblaron ligeramente.

Había pasado toda la noche en la misma posición. Y su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado aún a sufrir tal desgaste.

Una imperceptible mueca de ironía se dibujó en su rostro.

Nunca antes en su vida se había puesto de hinojos ante nadie y ahora, en menos de 24 horas se había ya puesto de rodillas 2 veces ante la honorable señora que había ido a "impresionar".

¡Vaya impresión que le había dado!

Pero ahora su misión era lo que menos le importaba.

Ahora, lo que debía ocupar toda su entera atención, era buscar el bienestar de Tomoyo.

Buscar por todas partes, si era necesario alrededor del mundo entero, por su paradero.

Esa era la principal razón por la que había decidido arriesgar su vida entera frente a estos extraños que la mantenían cautiva; pese a ser su misión entrevistarse con ellos.

Flexionando sus entumidos miembros, Sakura decidió terminar de una vez con su plan.

Ya estaba decidido y, una Amaona de su alcurnia, nunca se acobardaría y regresaría sobre sus pasos, cual débil y asustadizo borreguito.

Además, lo hacía por el bien de uno de los seres más importantes en su vida… haría cualquir cosa necesaria por Tomoyo.

Apartó con un poco de trabajo los muebles que adornaban la oficina creando un espacio más o menos grande en el centro de ésta.

Descolgó entonces la cadena que contenía una llave y que pendía alrededor de su cuello por debajo del vestido y del spandex.

Ya no tenía caso esconderlo si planeaba utilizarlo para localizar a Tomoyo.

Colocó el susodicho objeto entre sus manos mientras este levitaba y era envuelto en una energía color rosada mientras Sakura decía las palabras que liberarían sus poderes que, aunque la mayoría de las veces eran liberados a voluntad, esta vez la joven iba a necesitar canalizarlos ya que, el conjuro que estaba a punto de realizar era muy difícil de controlar.

Ieran Li despertó sobresaltada.

¡La podía sentir¡La tenue presencia de la elegida de las cartas Clow por fin había liberado sus poderes lo suficientemete como para poder ser rastreada!

Su línea de pensamiento se interrumpió de repente.

¡Podía sentir claramente que la fuente de poder provenía… ni más ni menos que de su propia oficina!

Ahora todo tenía sentido.

Una enorme sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

Al parecer, sus instintos no la habían defraudado.

Su querido Shaoran y la joven Amazona Sakura si estaban destinados.

**(Mansión Hiirazagua)**

Eriol Hiirazagua despertó pesadamente de su letargo.

Maldita maldición-musitó cansadamente- siempre me drena de mi energía vital.

Con la misma línea de pensamiento, recordó que ahora tenía una nueva inquilina en su casa.

Aún no se podía explicar el por qué la había noqueado y la había hecho traer hasta ahí.

Sacudió vehementemente su cabeza haciendo que su ya enmarañado cabello negro se enmarañara aún más, haciéndolo parecer un tierno niño pequeño con esos enormes ojos color negro azuláceo que miraban a su alrededor en estado somnoliento.

Se frotó los ojos… debía despertar.

Sólo tenía hasta las 12 de la noche para develar aquel misterio antes de volverse a transformar.

Un gruñido de frustración escapó de sus labios.

Desde hace 4 malditos años- gruñó- 4 malditos años en que no he podido vivir en paz.

Sabía que esa iba a ser su última transformación.

El fin estaba cerca.

Y, siendo un desalmado vampiro con poderes demoníacos, se reducían considerablemente sus oportunidades de poder pensar claramente.

De poder localizarla.

Consultó su reloj colocado en la mesita de noche.

¡Ya son las 11!-se dijo alarmado.

Y así, vistiéndose con suma rapidez, se dirigió hacia la habitación de la prisionera.

No podía perder más tiempo.

Subió de 2 en 2 las escaleras que llevaban a la habitación de la prisionera y abrió bruscamente la puerta.

Encontrándose con unos enormes ojos amatista que lo miraban desafiantes.

Un suspiro de alivio escapó desde el fondo de su garganta.

Por un momento pensé que habías escapado-masculló.

Lo hermosos ojos sólo lo miraron con una mirada indescifrable mientras la bella se levantaba de su aposento y le propinaba una tremenda bofetada.

Bastardo -murmuró.- más te vale que me sueltes, o afrontarás las consecuencias de meterte con alguien como yo.

¿Alguien como tú?- dijo en tono burlista- ¿Alguien como tú que ni siquiera puede escapar de un simple hechizo?

Jajajajaja! No me hagas reír.

Los hermosos ojos amatista se llenaron entonces con algo parecido al furor y al hastío mientras le volvía a propinar una vez más, un golpe que ahora iba dirigido al hígado.

Eriol apenas y logró atrapar aquel golpe.

Vaya que eres salvaje mi pequeña fierecilla… Pero no lo suficiente-dijo con su mismo tono burlón.

Trataba, bajo estos medios, de obtener la mayor información posible de la que al parecer, era una fácilmente irascible muchacha. Al parecer, su técnica estaba teniendo resultado.

De repente, los hermosos ojos violáceos lo miraron fijamente en forma divertida.

Con una sonrisa pícara la fémina dijo:

¿Sabes por qué no escapé?- dijo con una voz inusualmente sensual mientras se acercaba al ahora petrificado hechicero- no escapé por que… -continuó en un murmullo que rozaba sensualmente el lóbulo de la oreja, haciendo que el hechicero comenzara a temblar ligeramente.- por que quería, deseaba… anhelaba…-dijo mientras su pequeño dedo índic rozaba ligeramente los labios del helado hechicero.

Ante esto, Eriol no pudo soportar más, y girando el rostro de la joven ferozmente, capturó aquellos sensuales labios entre los suyos.

Los risueños ojos violáceos brillaron ante el contacto mientras una enorme descarga eléctrica era descargada casi viciosamente sobre el cuerpo del incauto joven, mientras la fémina, se disolvía entre la nada.

Segundos después, un pequeño papelito aparecía sobre el pecho del ahora inconsciente mago, donde en elegante y cuidada caligrafía femenina se alcanzaba a leer: venganza.

Nakuru y Spinel Sun corrieron alarmados al encuentro de su ahora, inconsciente Amo.

Habían sentido claramente el poder que había emanado de semejante ataque.

Aunque, lo que los desconcertaba era que, pese a que el ataque había sido único en su clase-no era común encontrarse con ataques de ese calibre hoy en día- la perpetuadora se había tomado la molestia de borrar todo rastro de su presencia mágica.

No comprendo- murmuró Spinel Sun pensativo. -¿Por qué alguien se tomaría la molestia en crear este tipo de hechizos y todavía eliminar su presencia mágica?

Hay Suppy-chan… ¿no es obvio? – Respondió su contraparte descaradamente, como si todas las respuestas del mundo existieran dentro de su pequeña cabecita.- Obviamente ella no quiere ser rastreada… y con ese hechizo- prosiguió- quiso ganar tiempo para poder huir tranquilamente de nosotros.

Tal vez también esté buscando a alguien como nosotros… ¿No crees Suppy-chan?

Spinel Sun no replicó.

Tal vez Nakuru no era tan tonta como todos pensaban.

Su idea no era del todo descabellada.

Alzando con sumo trabajo a su noqueado Amo, decidieron dejarlo descansar lo que restaba del día.

Pronto necesitaría de todas sus energías para su "transformación"…

Su maldita transformación en aquel ser que ni siquiera tenía forma definida… era como mezclar a un vampiro y a un demonio.

Un escalofrío recorrió su pequeña espina dorsal.

Su querido Amo, transformado, era un despiadado asesino sediento de sangre inocente.

¿Cómo hemos podido llegar a esto?- murmuró e un tono tristísimo, como en agonía, mientras sus pequeños ojos se inundaban en silenciosas lágrimas- ¿Cómo?...

**(Mansión Li)**

Sakura estaba cansada, pero feliz.

Había por fin detectado el paradero de su querida prima, quien se dirigía con suma velocidad hacía donde se encontraba ella.

También había detectado los insignificantes rastros de un pequeño conjuro que había realizado su querida Tomo-chan.

Con un poco de magia por su parte, había eliminado toda evidencia de la presencia de su amiga.

Una enorme y rara sonrisa iluminó su estoico rostro.

Ya se podía imaginar el tipo de hechizo que había utilizado su querida prima y amiga.

Ahora… lo único que restaba era esperar.

�¡Sakurita¿Cómo pudiste arriesgarte así¡Abre esa puerta¿Es que no oyes que te estoy hablando¡Ábreme te digo¡No creas que no sé que estás ahí¡AAA…BBRREEE...MMMEEE-!- estas frases, dichas a la carrera por una voz chillona y enojada, pertenecientes a un ya conocido leoncito alado, interrumpieron la tranquila atmósfera de la oficina.

Sakura dio un suspiro de cansancio.

Más vale que te apures Tomoyo- dijo entre dientes. Resignada ya a sufrir un largo regaño sobre el uso tan descuidado de sus poderes mágicos, mientras abría pesadamente la puerta.

Una vez más, no tenía caso demorar lo indemorable.

**(Concilio de Oriente)**

Kyoto Nguyen no había podido pegar un ojo en días.

Enormes y oscuras ojeras adornaban sus pequeños ojos, quienes casi se perdían tras unas enormes y redondas gafas que pendían precariamente del puente que representaba su nariz.

Sus casi totalmente blancos cabellos, se encontraban totalmente enmarañados, dándole un aspecto de suciedad.

No se había cambiado en días y su prominente barba que antes había presentado un níveo color blanco, parecido al de la nieve, se había transformado en una mata de un extraño color grisáceo.

Agregándose a su ya patético estado, el mencionado individuo se encontraba de rodillas sobre una destartalada silla de madera y tomaba entre sus huesudos dedos frenéticamente, y con suma desesperación, un montoncito de carbón que se encontraba regado frente a una antes lustrosa mesa de caoba.

Sus manos, ennegrecidas de estar tantas veces en contacto con el negro carbón, trataban de excavar dentro del montoncito frente suyo.

Como buscando que, por alguna gracia de algún piadoso Dios, o tal vez acaso por alguna casualidad del destino, el montoncito de negro carbón pudiera recuperar su forma anterior, su forma de antiguo manuscrito.

Ya no quedaba nada de lo que anteriormente pudiera considerarse como un venerable hombre.

Aquel individuo más precia un loco escapado de algún manicomio o algún indigente que había entrado a robar a la grande y lujosa mansión.

Una risa hueca y sonora resonó dentro de la oscura habitación, seguida de un igual largo y tedioso ataque de tos.

Kyoto Nguyen entonces se levantó y sacudió sus ropajes.

Tal vez el ya no tenía el preciado manuscrito entre sus manos, pero lo más seguro era que con esto, ella tampoco lo obtendría jamás.

Una enorme sonrisa iluminó su ennegrecido rostro.

Con esto, él podría seguir gobernando el Concilio de Oriente, sin que nadie jamás pudiera refutarle nada.

A menos que lo retaran a un duelo mágico.

Un escalofrío recorrió su vieja y algo encorvada espina dorsal.

Sabía muy bien lo que significaba un duelo mágico para él:

Una derrota casi segura.

Pero, se recordó a sí mismo, era muy improbable de que alguien con suficiente potencial mágico lo retara en estos días.

Todos los imbéciles deben estar jugando a ser los héroes de nuevo.

Pero yo, como siempre-se dijo satisfactoriamente- me llevaré todo el crédito por ello.

Y así, con nuevos bríos por seguir usurpando una vez más lo que jamás fue ni debía ser suyo, comenzó a planear la caída de su más acérrima enemiga: Ieran Li, la verdadera jefa del Concilio de Oriente.

Jajajajaja!-rió Kyoto- nunca podrá derrocarme…No mientras esté en la búsqueda de su querida heredera de las cartas no se qué. -Jajajajaja¡Como si esas cartas siquiera existieran!

Así, con esa misma risa enfermiza adornando sus viejas facciones, se perdió en el interior de la grande y oscura casa.

Tenía muchas cosas aún que planear y personas a quien según él, podía destruir con suma facilidad.

**(Mansión Li)**

Tomoyo llegó en muy poco tiempo a la entrada de la casa donde su querida prima la esperaba.

Desde lejos había podido sentir el hechizo que había utilizado la joven al tratar de rastrearla.

En el exterior de su persona, estaba muy molesta pero, muy dentro de ella, le alegraba el comprobar la extensión del afecto que le profesaba la pequeña Sakurita.

Pronto, muy pronto nos veremos pequeña Sakurita-dijo mientras se encaramaba con suma gracia en los barrotes de una ventana descuidada y entraba a la susodicha mansión.

Enormes ojos ambarinos fueron su bienvenida a la gran mansión.

Ojos que pertenecían a un extraño hombre que la veía con calculadora frialdad mientras chocaban con los suyos violáceos.

Cada cual analizando a su oponente silenciosamente, buscando sus debilidades, preparándose para el ataque.

Shaora Li estaba confundido.

¿De dónde rayos había salido esa joven que lo miraba con un aire de autosuficiencia?

Extrañamente, su porte se le hacía familiar… ¿Dónde antes había visto ese tipo de desplante de fría calculadora arrogancia?

¿Qué rayos haces aquí?- dijo él en un tono hosco y brusco, viendo que su anterior pregunta mental no había podido ser respondida.

Vengo por algo que me pertenece- respondió calmadamente ella, mientras lo seguía analizando de pies a cabeza.

Creo que aquí no hay nada suyo, dijo el en un tono desconfiado- así que mejor márchese, antes de que cambie de humor.-finalizó.

La sangre de la fémina comenzó a hervir.

¿Qué se creía ése tonto hombre?

Ella no se dejaba ordenar así como así y mucho menos se dejaba tratar como si le perdonaran la vida o le hicieran un favor.

Preferiría la muerte a ser tratada así por un inferior hombre.

Ya se disponía a atacar, cuando un grito la sorprendió.

�¡Tomoyo¡Tomoyo¡Estás aquí!- gritó la fémina de hermosos ojos esmeralda.

Tomoyo por un instante, se dejó llevar por la emoción y respondió con la misma intensidad que su prima.

�¡Sakura¡Sakura!-respondió, mientras se abalanzaba hacia los brazos extendidos de la esmeralda, quien la recibió en un fuerte abrazo.

Pese a todo, el abrazo duró poco, al darse las 2 cuenta de que eran fijamente observadas por el no muy bienvenido varón.

Las 2 féminas tomaron entonces posiciones de combate.

Tomoyo, cual hermana mayor, se colocó en señal de protección frente a Sakura.

Sakura, encamínate a la ventana y salta. Mientras yo me encargo de… éste.

No Tomoyo, juntas acabaremos más rápido. Además, todavía necesito hablar con la honorable Ieran.

Tomoyo titubeó un momento pero sin quitarle la vista al ambarino.

¿Es que acaso no has hablado con ella?

Lo he hecho… Pero no me ha respondido nada.

Entonces tendremos que ir con ella antes de retirarnos de aquí… Ahora que lo recuerdo, yo también necesito hablar con ella.

Tú ve a buscarla Sakura, mientras yo me encargo del… otro asunto.

Sakura al ver la determinación en los ojos de su prima, se acercó cautelosamente al oído de ésta y le murmuró:

Ten cuidado Tomoyo, es un hechicero con un nivel bastante aceptable de magia y también es un guerrero formidable. No lo subestimes.

Hecho esto, con ligereza comparable a la de la brisa al entrar por la ventana, desapareció tras uno de los innumerables pasillos de la mansión, en búsqueda de la matriarca Li.

Lo haré… -dijo Tomoyo entre dientes…- Lo haré.

Una enorme espada apareció de repente en las manos del joven ambarino.

Tomoyo sonrió para sí.

Lo más seguro era que el sujeto ya hubiera peleado con Sakura… así que era mejor pelear sin reservas.

Un largo bo de metal apareció en sus delicadas manos.

Iba a ser una pelea… interesante.

Una vez más, el ámbar y el amatista se encontraron en un silencioso choque de fuerzas. Mientras los cuerpos de sus dueños se tensaban en anticipación en posiciones defensivas de combate… perfectas.

Una ligera inclinación de cabeza por parte de los combatientes fue todo lo necesario para iniciar la feroz lucha.

El primer golpe metálico del bo de metal, que ahora tenía por adorno adicional, largas dagas en cada extremo de este, contra la que aparentaba ser una muy pesada espada, fue lo último que alcanzó a ver nuestra ya conocida Liu, antes de cerrar en sumos frenesí la puerta del salón de té, donde quedaban atrapados, los 2 guerreros, que mas que guerreros, parecían sólo destellos verdes y violáceos, de tanta velocidad con la que los 2 guerreros estaban peleando.

**(Medianoche a las afueras de la mansión Hiirazagua)**

Enormes ojos color escarlata brillaban en la creciente oscuridad cual carbones encendidos.

Buscando a su nueva y desafortunada presa.

Los ojos entonces interrumpieron su búsqueda y se entornaron en señal de remembranza.

Debía encontrar a la perra infeliz.

Una sonrisa sádica iluminó su rostro, mostrándole a la noche, cual blancas perlas, 2 afilados colmillos amenazantes.

La cena podía esperar… su orgullo… No.

La encontraría, y le haría pagar lenta y dolorosamente… si… eso era lo que haría.

Se relamió los labios en anticipación, mientras recordaba el olor característico de la perra: cerezo, vainilla y lavanda.

Muy pronto… muy pronto nos volveremos a ver- siseó amenazadoramente.

Y así, con ese pensamiento se perdió entre la oscuridad de la noche.

En búsqueda de su nueva "presa".

**Nota de la Autora:**

Hola a todos!

Mil sorrys por no haber actualizado!

Pero bueno… aquí va un nuevo capi de este fic…

�¡Mil gracias por todos sus reviews… me han hecho muy feliz!

Y me han dado nuevos ánimos para seguir con esto.

**Gracias especiales para:**

**AnI SiS: **Hola nena! Qué bueno que te haya gustado mi pequeña historia… ojalá este capi tambn te guste…lol hasta pronto! Espero saber d ti pronto!

**Yoko: **jejejeje! Tienes razón…pero bueno, creo que ya las he hecho un poco más…ariscas y arrepentidas de su conducta anterior no?

Además…no pudde contenerme…sorry… s q eriol es taaaaaaannnn sexy! Y tambn Shaoran!

Gracias por seguir leyendo mi pequeña historia… ¡Q bueno q t gustó! Espero saber d ti pronto…bye!

**Earane.- **Gracias por tus palabras peque… no me desanimaré… TQM. Q bueno q t gusto mi trama! Espero saber d ti pronto...bye!1

**Lara Harper: **Bueno…aquí está el nuevo capi… ojala te guste y sigas interesada en mi historia…bye! Y creo q la idea d q sean guerreras… jejejeje… q bueno q t haya gustado… no creí q alguien le gustara… lol… Espero saber d ti pronto bye!

**Tiffany Dincht: **Nena! La vdd ha sido una agradable sorpresa verte entre mis reviews… yo q soy una d tus más grandes admiradoras!

Jejejeje! Soy yo…la q siempre ponía frases en sus reviews… lol!

Y bueno… puedes ver q es las 2 cosas… y si vive o no vive… lol…aun no lo sé… pero no t puedo decir… como cierta personita me ha edo torturando todo este tiempo con su fic Amando al Enemigo…lol! Espero saber d ti pronto Bye!

**Saiko Katsuka: **Mil perdones por no abete puesto en la lista de gracias especiales de la vez pasada….Por so hoy…�¡Doble gracias!Q bueno q t haya gustado mi fic… y espero este cap tmbn t guste…puse un poco de más demostraciones de los caracteres de nuestras queridas amazonas…lol Espero saber d ti pronto bye!

**Celina Sosa: **Espero este capi no sea tan confuso…y creo q tus preguntas…dieron directo al blanco de lo q trata ahora este capi…hohohohohoh! Espero saber d ti pronto…bye!

**Dark Sora: **Q mal q a tu pc siempre le pase algo raro… pero no t desanimes… yo d vdd kiero leer tu fic!

Y no t preocupes por lo del msn… yo tmbn he edo algo apuradita…lol y no t pongas triste! Espero este capi t suba el animo! (sé q s mucho desear jejejeje) Matta ne!

**Kirsche:** dear..he empezado a leer tu fic… pero creo q la pag ha tenido problemas…asi q esperare un poco a q se arregle para poder poner mi review okis? Bye!

Bueno...

Todos ustedes que están leyendo este fic...

**Por fas R & R**

**�¡Permítanme saber de ustedes!**

**Bye**

Carnatla


	6. Sed de Sangre

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece.

Así que no me demanden (sólo obtendrán 10 clips, 20 pesos y una goma de mascar usada)

**Sinopsis: **Un demonio cínico y egoísta con poderes sobrenaturales que piensa que los humanos son inferiores.

Una amazona que orgullosa detesta a los hombres y que nunca ha conocido a uno.

Cada uno siguiendo sus propias reglas, buscando sus propios ideales, sus propias metas...

Tratando de evitar una temida profecía.

¿Qué pasa cuando mezclas a una amazona y a un demonio?

Es como mezclar agua y aceite.

"**Rojo Amatista"**

**Capítulo 6**

"**_Sed de Sangre"_**

**(Uno de los innumerables pasillos de la mansión Li)**

Sakura recorrió los innumerables pasillos de la mansión Li, con sumo frenesí.

No podía perder más tiempo.

Debía encontrar a la matriarca Li a como diera lugar.

Era tanta su prisa, que no se dio cuenta de la persona que se dirigía directamente hacía ella con una velocidad que sólo podía ser descrita como "inhumana".

Enormes ojos esmeralda se abrieron desmesuradamente al darse por fin cuenta de la inevitable colisión, mientras los del otro individuo, se abrían en un sentimiento parecido al hastío al encontrar un impedimento más en su búsqueda.

¿Acaso no se daban cuenta los inferiores mortales de quién era él?

La colisión en sí, apenas fue resentida por el fuerte cuerpo de nuestro vampiro mientras que, para Sakura, el golpe fue como si chocara con una pared de metal, lanzándola con el impacto, hacía el piso.

Sakura se levantó del duro suelo con suma dificultad… no tenía tiempo de reclamarle nada a aquel idiota, debía encontrar a la honorable Ieran.

Y, sacudiendo inconscientemente su vestido verde para liberarlo de la suciedad adquirida por semejante caída, se dispuso a proseguir su camino.

Pero el demonio no compartía sus intenciones pacifistas.

Estirando su largo y poderoso brazo, evitó que la fémina continuara con su camino; lejos de él.

No permitiría que otra mortal lo humillara como la perra amatista.

Los hermosos ojos esmeraldas se incendiaron en una silenciosa hoguera de indignación, mandando una sutil señal al demonio de que estaba yendo por rumbos peligrosos.

¿Cómo se atrevía?- se preguntó Sakura.- debería estar agradecido de que tuviera prisa y no le propinara una reverenda paliza.

Los hermosos ojos color rubí se agrandaron en señal de sorpresa al detectar el oculto mensaje tras las pupilas esmeralda.

No l agradaba para nada como aquella inferior mortal lo veía como si le estuviera perdonándole la vida o, peor aún, cómo si tuviera otras cosas mejores que hacer que estar ante su presencia.

Igual a la otra perra-murmuró en un siseo amenazante, recordando in creciente desagrado a la otra mujer que se había atrevido a humillarlo.

Y, tomado a la fémina desprevenida, tomó su frágil rostro con su mano derecha, ladeando el rostro y permitiéndole ver con satisfacción aquel largo y delgado cuello.

Una cena fácil-pensó para si mismo, mientras acercaba peligrosamente sus largos y afilados colmillos sedientos de probar una vez más, aquel delicioso líquido vital de un hermoso color carmesí, que muy pronto liberaría de su aprisionamiento dentro de aquel cuerpo humano, donde navegaba a través de venas y arterias al ritmo de aquellos latidos de un extrañamente, calmado corazón.

Pronto serás honrada mortal mía- dijo en un susurro el vampiro- con uno de los honores más grandes querida mía… alimentar a una criatura tan magnífica y poderosa como yo… y así le podrás dar aunque sea un poco de sentido a tu patética vida.- dijo mientras se relamía los colmillos en anticipación.

Segundos después, el vampiro enterraba los ebúrneos colmillos en el tierno y joven cuello, tomándose su tiempo en romper la suave y delgada piel que apenas y cubría aquel pulso que latía ahora con una velocidad impresionante, cómo si quisiera dar todos los latidos posibles en una respiración… todos los latidos de una vida en un segundo…

Sakura se sentía como hipnotizada, no podía mover ninguno de sus músculos para tratar de huir de aquella criatura que quería convertirla en su cena y chuparle hasta la última gota de sangre.

Con un último acopio de fuerzas, se separó de aquel tenebroso ser.

Tomoyo,- pensó con desesperación- Tomoyo… te necesito- dijo antes de sentir como si una fuerza extraña a ella empezaba a absorber sus fuerzas.

El demonio mostró una ligera mueca de desaprobación al verse lejos de su cena… ¿Con que quería luchar por su vida?

Una sádica sonrisa iluminó su rostro… le cumpliría el gustito a la zorrita… cómo su última petición al encontrarse al umbral de una muerte inminente.

Además, pensó con creciente placer… la sangre sabía más deliciosa con un toque de adrenalina.

Con esto, se dispuso a jugar un poco con su nuevo juguete.

Cómo un gato con un indefenso ratón o mejor aún… cómo una serpiente después de haberle inyectado el veneno a su desafortunada víctima.

Pronto conocerás el miedo querida mía- alcanzó a decir en un oscuro siseo, antes de desaparecer e iniciar su búsqueda de su, por el momento, muy activa presa.

**(Sala de té de la mansión Li 15 minutos después.)**

Tomoyo detuvo su ataque a medio formar, mientras sus ojos perdían el brillo provocado por el placer de la lucha y eran iluminados ahora por otro tipo de emoción muy diferente: el de la preocupación.

Li Shaoran también detuvo su ataque.

No tenía caso pelear con alguien que se encontraba distraído.

Y así, aprovechó el inusitado descanso para recobrar el aliento… había sido una pelea descomunal.

Inconscientemente, secó las gotas de sudor que cubrían su frente con la manga de su camisa, mientras miraba con renovado respeto a la fémina amatista que también empezaba a dar muestras de cansancio.

Se preguntó si por eso se había detenido tan repentinamente, aunque ese pensamiento desapareció tan rápidamente como se había presentado.

Era muy improbable que una Amazona detuviera un ataque por simple cansancio, como lo había ya visto con la guerrera esmeralda.

Entonces… ¿Qué había ocurrido que había obligado a la amatista a dejar las armas y ponerse en esa posición tan vulnerable ante él?

Inesperadamente los extraños ojos violáceos volvieron a recobrar su sed de pelea, mientras el agarre de sus blancas manos en aquel extraño bo de metal se incrementaba casi de manera viciosa, haciendo que los blancos nudillos se pusieran de un alarmante color blanco papel… como si no pertenecieran a un ser vivo.

Por un instante, el ambarino creyó que la mujer iba a continuar su interrumpida lucha aún con más intensidad hasta que, con creciente estupor, vio como ésta enfocaba su mirada hacía la puerta, como si viera algo a través de ella que él no podía ver, mientras ligeras arrugas de preocupación se formaban en el antes estoico rostro.

Sakura está en peligro-alcanzó a oír en un murmullo desesperado que había escapado de aquellos de nuevo cerrados labios, mientras con cortos pero rápidos pasos se dirigía a la puerta con una mirada determinada y con una bien propinada patada por su parte abría la puerta de par en par.

La pelea… hacia tiempo olvidada.

Shaoran decidió entonces seguirla… por alguna extraña razón, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de asegurarse de que la joven guerrera esmeralda estuviera bien y a salvo.

Pero no había tiempo de analizar aquel sentimiento de angustia que inundaba todo su ser ante la perspectiva de imaginarse a una Amazona de hermosos ojos verdes en el duro piso de algún rincón oscuro de su mansión lastimada o, peor aún, rodeada solamente por un oscuro charco formado por la sangre de la joven en cuestión.

Un escalofrío ante esa perspectiva recorrió la columna del ambarino, haciendo que, inconscientemente, acelerara sus pasos en un silencioso frenesí por encontrar a la joven en peligro.

Ya había pasado casi media hora desde que había salido en estampida de la sala de té en búsqueda de su prima.

Tomoyo con suma desesperación trató de localizar la presencia de su prima.

Aunque aquella tarea había resultado ser en extremo dificultosa, pese a que tenía grabada la presencia de la pequeña Sakura desde su más tierna infancia ya que, ante su creciente pánico, podía percibir que la antes intensa presencia presentaba ahora una disminución tangible…cómo si alguien le estuviera absorbiendo la energía vital y lo que quedaba de ésta estaba cubierto de algo que posiblemente podía acreditar a un sentimiento que-podría decirse nunca- había sentido: Miedo.

Pero no un miedo cualquiera, cómo el ligero miedo que habían sentido cuando habían sido llamadas inesperadamente ante la presencia de su madre, Sonomi, hacía ya varios días, si no que se trataba de un miedo que sólo se podía sentir cuando se sabía que la persona que lo sentía se encontraba ante algo más poderosa que ella y, peor aún, cuando eso tan poderoso la colocaba en una situación precaria… que sólo significaba una cosa:

Si no se apuraba, Sakura encontraría una muerte inminente.

Se detuvo en seco.

Al diablo con la maldita misión- dijo en lo que más pareció un gruñido amenazante que una voz femenina, mientras cerraba sus desesperados ojos violeta y una aura del mismo tono rodeaba el contorno de su cuerpo mientras ella colocaba 2 dedos en su frente.

Un tirón en su mano, la sacó de su meditación.

El joven heredero del Clan Li la miraba con ojos fríos y determinados pero, con un ligero tinte de bien escondida súplica y preocupación.

Llévame contigo- dijo en apenas un susurro, confirmando sus antiguas sospechas: él también estaba preocupado por Sakura.

En un acto inexplicable hasta para ella, Tomoyo asintió con un brusco movimiento de cabeza y tomando con un poco de más fuerza la mano del ambarino.

No te vayas a soltar-dijo.

Esas palabras fueron lo último que se alcanzó a oír antes de que el pasillo se inundara en una intensa aura violeta con unos cuantos tintes verdosos y quedara de nuevo todo en una mortificante tranquilidad.

**(Pasillo frente a la oficina de Ieran Li, una hora después del encuentro)**

Terror invadió a Sakura al darse cuenta a través de su ahora nublada vista, de que se encontraba en un ahora, callejón sin salida.

Con suma dificultad alcanzó a arrastrarse en aquel callejón, cual animal herido al encontrar un último refugio.

Dio largos respiros en un intento por calmar su errática respiración mientras limpiaba el copiosos sudor que cubría su despejada frente como resultado del supremo esfuerzo de haber siquiera llegado hasta ahí.

Si iba a morir, moriría con dignidad, como la guerrera que era y lucharía hasta el final.

Cerró sus doloridos ojos en concentración.

Necesitaría toda la información que sus sentidos pudieran proporcionarle en la inescrutable oscuridad.

Aunque era inútil, éstos no podían indicarle nada, ya que en el estado en que se encontraban, sólo podían proporcionarle información incompleta o defectuosa.

Inconscientemente tocó su cuello, que ahora se encontraba inflamado y adornado por 2 orificios nuevos… rodeados de sangre seca.

Podía sentir cómo su sangre pulsaba alrededor de las heridas… como si tratara de escapar de ella.

Sacudió su cabeza con vehemencia, haciendo que sus largos cabellos se movieran y le procuraran un poco de alivio al sentir un poco de fresco en su adolorido cuello.

El maldito la había mordido y, desde entonces, había sentido como sus fuerzas disminuían vertiginosamente con cada segundo que pasaba, haciendo que no tuviera fuerzas para correr, menos pelear.

Con un último acopio de fuerzas, sacó una corta daga de la nada y se preparó para ser partícipe de tal vez la última lucha por su vida, mientras abría sus ojos y trataba infructuosamente de enfocar su borrosa visión, sin darse cuanta de que, justo frente a ella, 2 rubíes se aproximaban con una lentitud casi dolorosa. Mientras el poseedor de aquellos bizarros ojos miraba a la joven con lánguida tranquilidad mezclada con un tinte de curiosidad y podría decirse, hasta admiración.

Le parecía increíble ver aquella frágil jovencita que no aparentaba más de 18 años, luchar por su vida con tal fiero ímpetu y con una fuerza y habilidad sorprendente.

Con el simple hecho de haberse defendido, era decir mucho.

En innumerables ocasiones había sido testigo del efecto que tenía el veneno que manaba de sus colmillos y que tenía el efecto de anticoagulante sobre sus innumerables víctimas.

Él, había visto hombres del tamaño de toros y adornados con muchos músculos caer rendidos a sus pies inmóviles en cuestión de minutos sin siquiera haber intentado levantar un dedo en su contra.

Pero ella… ella había sido un caso totalmente distinto.

Recordó cómo al principio lo había atacado con innumerables ataques de distintos tipos, desde el uso de su largo y peligroso bo, hasta largas y afiladas katanas, incluyendo en su repertorio de armas, dardos recubiertos con gran cantidad de veneno, que apenas y había logrado esquivar con ayuda de sus capacidades demoníacas .

Utilizado la fémina como último recurso, el combate cuerpo a cuerpo cuando había agotado su muy diverso arsenal de armas.

También había utilizado innumerables conjuros mágicos que, si no hubiera sido por su estado tan débil, hubieran podido lastimarlo y, el hecho de aceptar que alguien hubiera podido infringir daño en su persona, era decir mucho.

Muy a regañadientes, tuvo que darle crédito por eso.

Pese a su género y corta edad, había sido una oponente formidable.

Por eso se estaba tomando su tiempo al acercarse a la ahora, vencida Amazona.

Haz luchado como el mejor, querida mía-dijo en un susurro por primera vez falto de superioridad- hubiera sido un placer hacerte mía, no como una simple presa más…no.-clarificó

Si no como una compañera digna de mí… digna de ser la madre de mis hijos- dijo sorprendido ante las extrañas palabras que habían salido de sus labios.

Nunca había pensado en tener descendencia… pero ahora, al ver todo el potencial de la fémina… el instinto natural de preservación de todos los seres vivos por fin había despertado dentro de él al ver la fuerza y habilidad de la mujer frente a él.

Se recriminó a sí mismo su ineptitud y falta de visión al morder a aquella hermosura que pronto tendría que convertirse en su cena.

Había arruinado tal vez su única oportunidad de encontrar a alguien digno de él.

Por eso, para redimirse ante su error, se dijo a sí mismo, le procuraría una muerta rápida y lo más indolora posible.

Pero, justo antes de alzar en sus fuertes brazos a aquel pequeño ovillo en el que se había convertido la Amazona al darse cuenta de que su agarre en la daga se deslizaba hasta caer ésta con un ronco tintineo al piso alfombrado, mientras sus sentidos por fin detectaban la inminente e inconfundible presencia del vampiro, una enorme fuerza mágica lo lanzó de lleno hacia un costado, lejos de su víctima.

Tomoyo estaba que ardía de furia al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su tierna Sakura.

Pero no podía ir a atender a su querida prima y dejar que el maldito que había osado ponerle un dedo encima a Sakura se fuera así como si nada.

Dirigió entonces sus ojos amatista al ambarino que veía todo con creciente furia.

Llévatela de aquí- fue la silenciosa orden que le dictaron los intimidantes ojos amatista a los suyos que se habían vuelto un color chocolate debido a la furia apenas contenida ante la vista ante él expuesta: Un hermoso ángel caído y a punto de la inconsciencia.

Pese a sus enormes ganas de ser partícipe en la inminente pelea entre la amatista y aquel ser de ojos color sangre, le era imposible hacer casi omiso a aquella orden que venía adjunta con una súplica imposible de pasar por alto.

Y sumisamente, hizo caso sin siquiera rechistar, ante la orden de una mujer que no era su propia madre, poniéndose de rodillas ante el cuerpo caído de aquel ángel esmeralda y tomándolo entre sus largos y fuertes brazos por segunda vez y encaminado sus pasos lejos de aquel oscuro pasillo y lejos del calor de la pelea, presumiblemente en búsqueda de ayuda para la joven.

Tomoyo le dedicó al joven heredero una imperceptible sonrisa de gratitud.

Una de sus preocupaciones por fin estaba resuelta…. Ahora sólo restaba…el otro asunto.

Sedientos ojos color granate se enfocaron con mortífera precisión en la intrusa que le había atacado y, no conforme con ello, le había arrebatado su dulce presa, encontrándose una vez más con los ojos amatista de la perra que había estado buscando.

Tú de nuevo- siseó amenazante, mientras los ojos de ella se agrandaban ligeramente en reconocimiento y renovado odio.

Yo de nuevo-respondió Tomoyo con furia apenas contenida en su voz mientras se colocaba una vez más, en posición de combate.

Una enorme sonrisa siniestra iluminó el rostro del demonio.

Había perdido a la hermosa guerrera de ojos tan verdes como las esmeraldas… pero a cambio, había encontrado a la perra amatista.

Sus dilatadas pupilas brillaron en la oscuridad inescrutable cual carbones encendidos.

Pronto podría vengarse y curar su herido orgullo.

Pero lo que no se esperaba, era que la Amazona no estaba dispuesta a esperarlo mientras el disfrutaba su momento de grandeza.

Él ya la había humillado una vez y, además, había osado lastimar a Sakura.

Aprovechando los segundos de ventaja que tenía, dirigió su bo hacia el estomago del maldito, haciendo que este saliera de su ensimismamiento y se doblara ante la acometida que lo había tomado desprevenido.

Pagarás – siseó, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba del duro suelo con una velocidad inhumana, haciéndolo desaparecer momentáneamente del campo de visión de la Amazona.

Segundos después, las afiladas uñas que, más que uñas parecían mortales garras se encontraron en un choque mortal contra las puntas que adornaban el bo de metal, creando un rechinido espeluznante que se veía amplificado en el silencio de la mansión.

Segundos después, un golpe seco hacía eco en el silencioso pasillo: el antes magnífico bo, había sido partido en 2 por aquellas garras afiladas.

Un ligero escalofrío recorrió la columna de la joven mientras veía el pedazo que restaba en sus manos de su antes largo y mortífero bo.

Lanzó al piso el pedazo que restaba.

No tenía sentido conservar aquella ahora, inútil arma.

El demonio no perdió más tiempo.

Aprovechando los escasos segundos que le eran dados gracias al momentáneo estado de shock de la Amazona al ver cómo su palo que metal adornado con protuberantes dagas en cada esquina era destruido al contacto con sus afiladas garras con la facilidad de un cuchillo al contacto con suave mantequilla.

El vampiro permitió que una mueca de apenas oculto desdén adornara las perfectas facciones de aquel apuesto demonio mientras observaba con lánguida satisfacción sus largos y pálidos dedos, aquellos poseedores de las doradas y mortíferas dagas, cual niño observando sus miembros por primera ve y asombrados por las capacidades de éstos.

Un sonido que bordaba en transformarse en un gruñido animal, escapó de los labios de la joven.

Le hacía hervir la sangre el hecho de ser presa de la burla de aquel imbécil.

Ohhhh¡Qué no daría por verlo tirado a sus pies totalmente humillado y rogando por su vida!

Pero al parecer, el tenerlo en esa deplorable posición no iba a ser nada fácil

Él, con un simple roce de sus letales garras, había partido a la mitad una de sus armas más poderosas.

Hecho de una única aleación de diversos metales, el bo que antes había sido su compañero de batalla por tantos años y había recibido con suma y casi cínica gracia numerosos tipos de embistes, ahora se encontraba en la oscuridad del suelo, cual artículo oxidado y sin uso alguno… toda magnificencia perdida.

Pero Tomoyo no se dejó amilanar…

Ella no era una muchacha que se rindiera fácilmente ante los extraños giros de las adversidades… menos ante la pérdida de una simple arma… por más querida que hubiera sido.

Seguidamente, sacó numerosos dardos de la nada. Asegurándose primero, antes de lanzarlos a encontrar sus prontos mortíferos blancos, de cargarlos con un poco de su aura mágica.

Nada como la magia para prevenir futuros destrozos-masculló, asegurando así, que éstos no sufrieran el mismo triste destino que su antecesor.

Una hermosa sonrisa iluminó su rostro al darse cuenta de que sus conjeturas habían sido correctas al ver cómo el demonio trataba de deshacerse de sus nuevas armas con la misma técnica antes utilizada y, encontrándose con la desagradable sorpresa de comprobar de que éstos, a diferencia de su predecesor, no se veían afectadas por las garras y continuaban su mortífera trayectoria.

En el último segundo, los extremadamente ágiles reflejos del ser entraron en juego alejándose de la trayectoria de cada uno de sus atacantes con gráciles movimientos y así evitando que aquellos estrellaran sus mortíferas puntas en forma de cuchillas cuidadosamente envenenadas, contra los largos y blancos mechones de demonio, cortando algunos por las puntas.

Un brillo que denotaba su extrema diversión iluminó los ojos violáceos mientras una cara de extremo horror e incredulidad se formaba en el antes impasible rostro albino mientras este tocaba y rectificaba el largo de sus antes parejos cabellos.

Su mirada se posó entonces en el suelo ahora cubierto por plateados mechones.

Me agrada la nueva decoración- comentó socarronamente la Amazona mirando con divertido estupor el piso- siento admitir que me agrada muchísimo más que la que alguna vez creé en el piso de la habitación donde me mantuvo cautiva su otro yo hace escasamente 1 día- agregó casi para sí misma al recordar lo acontecido con aquel patético circulo mágico.

Los preciosos ojos rubí se agrandaron en una silenciosa amenaza.

Le incomodaba en demasía el hecho de ser comparado con aquel otro ser que no merecía el honor de compartir el mismo cuerpo que él.

De repente, una súbita idea se apoderó de sus pensamientos.

Si no mal recordaba, aquel que representaba su inferior alter ego, al tener posesión de su cuerpo y lanzarlo sin ninguna consideración a lo más profundo de su subconsciente, hacía uso de diversos poderes mágicos… hasta presumía ser la reencarnación de un muy poderoso mago ¿no?

Era tiempo de utilizar para algo los poderes que pertenecían a ese inepto sin ninguna utilidad – concluyó- de alguna forma debería pagar todas las veces que él había tenido que sufrir el encierro de estar aprisionado en su propia mente.

Pero ya era tiempo de acabar con esos tristes pensamientos.

Aquél hombre de ojos azul marino había desaparecido para siempre para nunca volver.

Era hora de probar si su teoría era cierta: si el hecho d compartir el mismo cuerpo le permitía, dado el caso de que su alter ego ya había desaparecido, el poder utilizar libremente sus antiguos poderes mágicos.

Cerró sus ojos en concentración.

Tomoyo sintió cómo el aire se tensaba en muda espera alrededor del demonio.

Como si esperara el despertar de algo.

Un despertar mágico- murmuró para sí mientras sentía terror carcomiendo sus entrañas-

Aquello era imposible… no estaba bien…no podía ser.- se dijo a sí misma en un afanoso afán de convencerse de lo que le presentaban sus ojos.

Si de por sí era un acontecimiento extraordinario el ver una extraña mezcla de un demonio y un vampiro, lo era todavía más si le agregabas los poderes de un mago.

Esto es una locura – dijo desesperada – una maldita pesadilla.- finalizó mientras trataba de calmarse tomando inhalaciones y exhalaciones lo más largas y tranquilizadoras posibles.

Odiaba sentirse débil y desprotegida como se sentía en ese instante.

Pero… ¿Qué podía hacer?

Entonces, vino a su mente una imagen tan clara como el día de lo que aquel animal le había hecho a su amada Sakura.

Una última resolución iluminó sus ahora determinados ojos amatista.

Si es que iba a morir, moriría con honor… defendiendo a su hermana caída.

Y, además, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en ésta vida… se lo llevaría al desgraciado con ella.

Pensado esto, cerró sus exuberantes ojos en concentración liberando sus dormidos poderes a su máximo… cómo nunca antes lo había hecho, mientras el rubí y el amatista chocaban una vez más en un encuentro estremecedor.

Un encuentro de 2 seres sedientos de sangre.

**(Sala de espera del Hospital Hokkaido)**

El eco de desesperados pasos que iban de un lado a otro del largo y blanco pasillo de la sala de espera era enervante.

Pero hacía tiempo que cualquier intento por parar aquel incesante sonido se había extinguido cuando un señor apariencia corpulenta y que infundía bastante temor y respeto, se había levantado de su asiento y había tomado bruscamente el hombro del joven culpable que se encontraba cabizbajo y con los puños cerrados y pegados a sus costados mientras murmuraba en una voz apenas perceptible.

Deténgase- dijo el corpulento hombre al joven, mientras apretaba en un agarre de acero el en comparación, aparentemente frágil hombro del murmurador.

Fríos ojos de un amenazante color ámbar se encontraron con los súbitamente asustados ojos del interruptor, al mismo tiempo que aquel agarre en su hombro, antes comparable a un agarre de un brazo de acero se debilitaba hasta volverse casi una caricia temblorosa.

¿Quería algo?- murmuró el castaño en una potente voz con un tinte amenazante que asustó a todos los pocos presentes que podían encontrarse en una sala de espera a esas horas de la noche.

Que en ese momento, para suerte del taciturno ambarino, se trataba solamente de las apuradas doctoras, doctores, enfermeras y enfermeros que en ese instante atravesaban a la carrera de un lugar a otro tratando de atender a los numerosos pacientes del inusualmente silencioso hospital y que por escasos segundos se habían detenido ante el sonido de aquella potente voz, pese a que había sido utilizada apenas en un murmullo.

Nada…-alcanzó a mascullar el hombre, que se trataba de un enfermero, mientras apartaba con suma rapidez su mano del hombro del joven.

Una suave pero imponente voz femenina interrumpió el encuentro "coloquial"

Shaoran, hijo mío, deja de estar incomodando a los presentes que sólo quieren hacer su trabajo… y ven acá. Siéntate aquí conmigo.-dijo mientras señalaba el lugar vacío que se encontraba al lado de ella.

Los amenazantes ojos ambarinos se enfocaron una última vez en los otros ojos asustados y, dando un suspiro de resignación, se dirigió hacia donde le señalaba la imponente dama, con la cabeza cabizbaja, como si simplemente se tratara de un niñito regañado.

Ustedes habrán de disculpar a mi hijo-interrumpió una vez más el tenso silencio la melodiosa voz.- Les prometo que el ya nos les procurará más molestias… ¿Verdad Shaoran?

Ante el casi imperceptible asentimiento del joven, la voz prosiguió portando una ligera sonrisa, mientras fijaba inquisitivamente sus cálidos pro extrañamente calculadores ojos en el ya más calmado enfermero y en los demás presentes que decidieron continuar con sus actividades como si nada hubiera pasado, interiormente sorprendidos ante el cambio tan radical de aquel joven de ojos y cabellos castaños, que hacía escasos minutos, les había parecido más un asesino convicto, que un hijo sumiso.

Justo en ese instante, un hombre de apariencia honorable abrió la puerta de un extrañamente, desierto quirófano.

¿Ieran?- inquirió en una profunda voz que denotaba años de experiencia en su ámbito y, tal seguridad en cada palabra que le decía a la matriarca, que tranquilizó por unos cuantos instantes, al nervioso Shaoran que, viéndose desprovisto de poder pasearse a lo largo del corredor, había empezado a mesarse los cabellos…enmarañándolos todos.

El doctor, al darse cuenta del estado de preocupación del joven y de su vieja amiga, los hizo pasar con suma premura al interior de su consultorio.

Por favor, tomen asiento-prosiguió, mientras se sentaba y sacaba unos papeles de un fólder sobre su escritorio.

Al ver las miradas expectantes de su amiga y del joven, decidió ir al punto.

Ieran, la paciente que me trajiste presentaba una pérdida de sangre impresionante, cómo si hubiera estado a punto de desangrarse.

Es sorprendente saber, como me comentaste, que la jovencita hubiera podido soportar el estar en pie más de 5 minutos.

El diagnóstico-interrumpió Ieran.

Si, si, si… a eso iba.

Mi diagnóstico profesional es que se recuperará, por increíble que parezca, dada la pérdida tan notable de sangre en una semana a lo sumo con la apropiada alimentación y dándole una transfusión de unos 2 litros de sangre. Al parecer, no necesitará más.

Mi hijo será el donador- volvió a interrumpir la matriarca, con una voz que no daba pie a ninguna objeción.- Ya sabe-continuó en un intento de parecer menos mandona- que este es un caso muy especial… además… estoy segura que en este caso el tipo de sangre no importará mucho… dado que los 2 comparten el hecho de poseer poderes mágicos.

Sí, lo sé Ieran - dijo conciliadoramente el médico- Además de todas formas te hubiera pedido que alguien con poderes mágicos donara sangre.

Al ver la cara de incredulidad de la matriarca prosiguió.

Parece que tu querida jovencita fue mordida por alguna criatura que fue la que provocó la pérdida de sangre. Podría jurar que se trató de un vampiro… y como veo… esta chica se salvó gracias a su pasado mágico que, aunque débil por el momento, está evitando que la muchacha se convierta en una no-muerta.-dijo en un tono conspira torio, olvidando por un instante sus conocimientos basados sólo en la ciencia y, enfocándose por primera vez, desde hacía muchos años, en sus aún no olvidados conocimientos mágicos.- Por eso necesitaré la sangre de un mago…Y si piensas procurarme la sangre de tu propio hijo…la recuperación sería total…Y, podría asegurar sin temor alguno de que la joven recuperará la salud en su totalidad en cuestión de días, sin peligro alguno a caer en un estado de no-muerta.

Una pequeña sonrisa de tranquilidad iluminó el rostro del ambarino.

La esmeralda estaría muy pronto a salvo.

Shaoran, ven conmigo para que podamos obtener un poco de tu sangre para la hermosa jovencita que venía contigo- interrumpió sus pensamientos el doctor mientras portaba una extraña sonrisa de satisfacción.

Al parecer, la valiente jovencita de ojos esmeralda, había hecho algún efecto en el duro corazón del joven ambarino.

Ieran Li sonrió en complacencia.

Pronto… muy pronto…-murmuró, con ojos luminosos por la emoción. Mientras se imaginaba a la hermosa Amazona de ojos esmeralda en diversos y costosos trajes de boda.

**Nota de la Autora:**

Uffff! Por fin un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!

Lo sé… sé que me tardé mucho… pero estuve muy ocupada y aparte se me secó el cerebro…

Pero bueno… espero q les guste!

**Gracias especiales para:**

**Celina Sosa: **hola nena! Espero que este capi t guste… la vdd no se si pude responder tus preguntas… pero bueno. Espero saber d ti pronto!

**Saiko Katsuka: **Al parecer creo q en este capi no hubo tanto E/T… bueno si…pero más un E/T que se odiaba a muerte… pero no t apures… el prox capitulo tendrá un poco de más Waff… o eso espero. Bye!

**Dark Sora: **Hace bastantito q no sé de ti peke… pero bueno…espero este capi no t defraude y que tu pc se quede bien ahora si. Espero verte pronto en el msn!

**Saturno: **Hola! Es un placer conocerte! Bueno…por l momento espero q se despejen algunas d tus dudas…aunque aun no haya puesto el por q d la maldición..jejejeje… pero bueno… espero t guste este capi! Bye!

**Sailor Alluminem Siren: **Un nuevo capi salidito de la pc! Soy tan feliz! Espro t guste ! Bye!

**Kika: **Hola! Me hace muy feliz el saber q t leiste mis caps en 2 horas… (aunque hubiera querido yo acabarlos en ese mismo tiempo jejejejeje)Me hace tmbn muy feliz q t haya llegado tanto mi pekeña historia… y ojalá t guste este capi tmbn… Bye! TQM.

**Tomoyo: **Q bueno q se t haga interesante mi pekeño fic! Espero q t guste mi nuevo capi! Bye!

**Tefy: **Ehhhh… no me agradó lo d los métodos hostiles…pero bueno… me siento muy honrada d q t guste mi fic… pero por fis…no me presiones… sé q soy lenta… pero bajo presión se me seca el cerebro todavía más. Espro saber d ti pronto…Bye!

Bueno...

Todos ustedes que están leyendo este fic...

**Por fas R & R**

**¡Permítanme saber de ustedes!**

**Bye**

Carnatla


	7. Persecución

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece.

Así que no me demanden (sólo obtendrán 10 clips, 20 pesos y una goma de mascar usada)

**Sinopsis: **Un demonio cínico y egoísta con poderes sobrenaturales que piensa que los humanos son inferiores.

Una amazona que orgullosa detesta a los hombres y que nunca ha conocido a uno.

Cada uno siguiendo sus propias reglas, buscando sus propios ideales, sus propias metas...

Tratando de evitar una temida profecía.

¿Qué pasa cuando mezclas a una amazona y a un demonio?

Es como mezclar agua y aceite.

"**Rojo Amatista"**

**Capítulo 7**

"**_Persecución"_**

**(Mansión Li)**

Un extraño sentimiento de Dejá Vu inundó a nuestro ya conocido demonio al sentir la ahora latente y purpúrea presencia de la fémina amatista.

¿Acaso ya la había conocido antes?

Sacudió su cabeza con vehemencia.

Numerosos pensamientos se inundaban en el misterio de su inconsciencia.

Ése era el precio a pagar por contener dentro de un solo cuerpo el poder de 3 personalidades distintas.

Aunque, pensó con una sonrisa de satisfacción, ya se había desecho de aquel mago de ojos índigos que siempre lo molestaba con sus patéticas lecturas sobre la moral y su horror ante el asesinato.

-Cobarde-murmuró con desagrado mientras recordaba con un dejo de hastío la incómoda presencia del antiguo propietario del cuerpo de Eriol Hiirazagua.

Todavía recordaba como aquel maguito había destruido con bastante facilidad a su antes tercera personalidad…

Y, aunque el índigo había creído que había por fin logrado deshacerse de aquella personalidad que era regida por un muy sediento vampiro, nuestro ya muy bien conocido demonio había aprovechado las circunstancias… y había hecho posesión de todos los poderes que antes habían sido poseídos por aquel ser de la noche.

Gracias a esto, le había sido posible deshacerse de aquel maguito de pacotilla que presumía ser la reencarnación de un gran hechicero que se decía tenía poderes milenarios: …un tal Clow Reed.

Una mueca de satisfacción y presunción adornó sus masculinas facciones ante el prospecto de saberse poseedor de tal victoria debido a que muchos habían fracasado al intentar tal hazaña: El haber podido deshacer del mago más poderoso del mundo.

Aunque la realidad era que, en otras circunstancias, le hubiera sido casi imposible deshacerse de un personaje tan poderoso como era la reencarnación de Clow Reed pero, al haber aprovechado la magnífica oportunidad que se le había presentado, que consistía en haber hecho posesión de los poderes de 2 seres milenarios, había podido poner la balanza del destino y poder a su favor ya que, lo que antes habían sido sus debilidades, a su parecer, ahora eran bastante bien compensadas con sus nuevos poderes vampirescos.

Pero, lo que él no sabía, era que al haber poseído aquellos míticos poderes que no pertenecían a su Naturaleza, en vez de haber erradicado sus debilidades como él pensaba había sucedido, estos poderes simplemente habían acentuado el poder de sus instintos animales, quienes residían en un estado de aparente inactividad dentro de su ser… aquel "youki" como era llamado, y que era quien regía su ser simplemente con el más primitivo de los instintos: el instinto animal.

Al principio, él había podido contener aquellos impulsos, hasta el punto de haberse podido dar el lujo de olvidarse de su existencia por algún tiempo, pero estos, cual vicios liberados de su mítica caja de Pandora, se habían dado a conocer hacía escasos minutos, denotando su existencia cuando aquellos extraños pensamientos de apareamiento habían inundado su inconsciente y, ahora que había decidido liberar los dormidos poderes del hechicero, sus primitivos instintos volvieron con mayor ímpetu, destruyendo aquella caja mental donde habían sido enterrados sin la más mínima consideración, llevándose consigo los últimos rastros de raciocinio que todavía habitaban en aquel ser.

Ahora ya no era ni vampiro ni hechicero.

Se había convertido en un demonio doblegado finalmente por su youki, un demonio que ya no pensaba más con la cabeza, si no simplemente reaccionaba como un animal salvaje ante las circunstancias que se le presentaban.

Fieros e irracionales ojos color granate chocaron con los violáceos ojos de Tomoyo, quien estaba totalmente confundida.

Hacía escasos instantes había casi podido palpar el poder que había emitido de aquella extraña mezcla de vampiro, demonio y hasta hechicero.

Pero de repente, había podido sentir como aquella increíble explosión de poder desaparecía entre la nada como si nunca hubiera existido haciendo que aquel confuso ser finalmente adquiriera una presencia mágica reconocible…

Una sonrisa de triunfo iluminó sus antes sombrías facciones. ¡Podía leer ahora claramente que se trataba de un demonio que parecía estar siendo dominado por su youki!

Para asegurarse de que su golpe de suerte no era una trampa hecha por el maldito, Tomoyo trató infructuosamente de encontrar algún rastro de las otras 2 presencias que antes habían habitado y compartido el cuerpo de aquel ser despreciable pero, para su satisfacción, no encontró ninguno.

Las apenas perceptibles presencias habían desaparecido para siempre sin dejar rastro alguno.

-Ahora todo será más sencillo- murmuró para sí, mientras veía con creciente desdén aquel ser que, ante sus ojos, era simplemente un demonio más.

Como Amazona, desde su más tierna infancia le habían enseñado como destruir distintas clases de seres míticos como lo eran demonios y vampiros.

Había aprendido a lo largo de los años las debilidades y fortalezas que poseían aquellos seres míticos y sabía todo sobre ellos.

Y, ahora que el problema de tener 3 seres poderosísimos mezclados en un solo cuerpo había sido resuelto al haber desaparecido las características mágicas y vampirescas de aquel enigma que representaba aquel inmundo ser, este ya no presentaba ningún peligro para ella.

Au contraire, para su completa satisfacción, el que debía temer ahora por su vida era aquel ente de ojos color rubí.

Mientras tanto, el demonio centró su granate mirada en su presa de cabellos color azabache que denotaba una cara de completa seguridad y confianza y lo miraba con completo desdén.

Al darse cuenta de esto, un único pensamiento tuvo lugar en su primitivo inconsciente:

La perra había osado humillarlo de nuevo…y pagaría por ello.

Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, otro instinto tuvo lugar al darse cuenta de la tremenda aura mágica que portaba la perra amatista.

Había encontrado a una potencial compañera… y debía hacerla suya.

Sacudió sus platinados cabellos tratando de poner en orden sus "ideas".

¿Qué era más importante, su orgullo herido, o el encontrar una potencial compañera?

Segundos después, la decisión era tomada.

-Poseer… dominar… aparear- fueron los primitivos pensamientos que cruzaron por aquella rústica mente.

Dio un gruñido de aprobación mientras se relamía los labios.

No iba a desperdiciar esa oportunidad como lo había hecho anteriormente con la joven de ojos esmeralda.

Y, avanzando cautelosamente le enseñó sus colmillos en una especie de sonrisa aterradora a la ahora atemorizada Amazona, quien dio instintivamente un paso hacia atrás al ver como sus rubíes ojos se inyectaban de sangre… haciendo que la pupila se perdiera entre aquellos totalmente rojos ojos, mientras veía al mismo tiempo como sus ebúrneos colmillos crecían de una manera vertiginosa.

-Pero, ¿no que había dejado de ser vampiro?-se preguntó a si misma mientras sacaba largas dagas de la nada y recordaba como había quedado el cuello de Sakura después de haber sido mordida por el desgraciado.

Un estremecedor pensamiento sacudió su cuerpo al darse cuenta de la tenebrosa realidad, haciendo que sus largas dagas cayeran al suelo con un estrepitoso tintineo mientras su cuerpo temblaba de pies a cabeza.

Aquel ser no planeaba matarla.

No, no, no… la muerte hubiera sido preferible a lo que el maldito planeaba hacer:

Aquel desgraciado planeaba aparearse con ella.

Y, con ese ultimo pensamiento en su mente, y con los ojos desorbitados por el miedo y la incertidumbre, huyó por primera vez en su vida, lejos de aquella amenaza que una vez más, no sabía como vencer.

Mientras tanto, nuestro cegado demonio se relamía sus ahora alargados colmillos y se acomodaba en una posición de 4 patas como si nunca hubiera aprendido a utilizar solamente sus dos extremidades inferiores para desplazarse y, dándole a entender a cualquiera, de que se estaba preparando para una gran cacería y, en efecto, una gran cacería tendría lugar en cuestión de minutos.

Había llegado el momento tan esperado por él:

La persecución para obtener a su compañera había empezado.

Si no la lograba atrapar, que a su parecer era muy improbable, sabría que él no era merecedor de ella pero, si la lograba atrapar antes del amanecer, sería suya.

Enfocando sus rojos ojos en la delgada figura femenina que se perdía entre las sombras, decidió ir a reclamar su "premio".

Y, dando un último gruñido como ultima advertencia para su aterrada presa, con saltos ágiles comparables con el de uno de los grandes felinos del reino animal, dirigió sus pasos tras la amatista que corría con una velocidad vertiginosa, lejos de aquella bestia que la perseguía y que con cada paso que daba, parecía acortar cada vez más la distancia que los separaba…

**(Habitación número 111 del hospital de Hokkaido)**

Sakura abrió lentamente sus enormes ojos verdes al sentir la acometida del Sol en sus cerrados párpados.

-¿Dónde estoy?-se preguntó somnolientamente al darse cuenta de que no reconocía nada de su alrededor y de que distintos tubos entraban y salían de sus antebrazos, mientras que un extraño aparatito hacía un molesto sonido de bip, bip, bip en la silenciosa habitación que se en encontraba pintada totalmente de blanco.

-Veo que ya has despertado- dijo asustándola una calida y profunda voz que no reconoció.

Inmediatamente su sentido de sobrevivencia se puso en alerta roja haciendo de que hiciera un rápido estudio de sus alrededores en cuestión de segundos.

Sakura entonces agarró fuertemente las sábanas al darse cuenta de que su ropa había sido sustituida por una extraña bata color azul.

-¿Quién es usted?-masculló agresivamente al mismo tiempo que miraba frenéticamente a su alrededor en busca de algún arma con qué defenderse o de alguna salida por la cual pudiera huir y que no hubiera podido detectar anteriormente en su previa inspección.

-Mi nombre es Hien Hiteki, y soy tu doctor.-dijo la extraña voz al darse cuenta de la mirada fría y calculadora que dirigía la esmeralda a sus alrededores...

Al ver la cara de impaciencia de la joven que lo miraba como si de un momento a otro fuera a saltar de la cama y le fuera a sacar la información que quería de una forma bastante dolorosa, sin más preámbulos explicó:

-Ayer a altas horas de la noche, una amiga mía: Ierán Li, vino acompañada de su hijo quien cargaba a una jovencita en brazos.

La jovencita en cuestión se trataba de ti y tuvimos que hacerte un transplante de sangre debido a la enorme cantidad de líquido plasmático que habías perdido.

-¿transplante de sangre?- murmuró la esmeralda escéptica.

-Si, mi niña. –confirmó el doctor- Necesitabas un transplante de sangre mágica para que los efectos de haber sido mordida por un no-muerto desaparecieran.

Afortunadamente el hijo de Ieran, estuvo dispuesto a donar 2 litros de su preciada sangre mágica.

-Pero- murmuró- ¿No se encontraba aquí una joven de ojos amatistas y cabello de un color negro azabache? Ella hubiera sido una mejor opción…

Al ver la cara de confusión del doctor, asumió que no.

Súbitamente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dando paso a la imponente figura de Ieran Li, seguida de su hijo, quien portaba una venda en el brazo izquierdo y, por las oscuras ojeras que se encontraban en sus cansados ojos ambarinos, se notaba que no había dormido en toda la noche.

Una extraña sensación de paz inundó su cuerpo al encontrarse con aquellos hermosos ojos ambarinos y ver que estos se iluminaban casi imperceptiblemente al darse cuenta de que su ángel esmeralda por fin había despertado.

Ieran Li aclaró entonces su garganta, dándole a entender al doctor de que su presencia no era necesaria.

Silenciosamente, y con una pequeña sonrisa de alivio, el doctor abandonó la pequeña habitación.

Ieran Li podría bien ser una de sus más queridas amigas pero, como uno de sus amigos, sabía que por su seguridad era mejor alejarse de aquella habitación llena de personas que por previa experiencia, sabía que podrían lanzarle iguales miradas asesinas como le había demostrado la jovencita de fríos ojos esmeralda que, podía deducir, era igual que los otros dos miembros de la familia Li en un aspecto:

Aquellos 3 individuos eran peligrosos.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, como casi siempre le ocurría a toda persona que había tenido el placer o la desgracia de conocer a alguien entrenado en las más antiguas artes marciales y que regía su vida con los más estrictísimos códigos de honor.

En cuanto el médico abandonó la habitación, los inquisidores ojos de Ieran Li se enfocaron en la Amazona.

-Sakura-dijo Ieran-veo que ya estás mejor.

Ante el ligero asentimiento de cabeza de la fémina en señal afirmativa, los ojos ambarinos se enfocaron en la Amazona mientras un sentimiento de alivio inundaba su ser y, por un momento casi eterno, los 2 pares de ojos se encontraron sin transmitir ningún sentimiento de odio o desdén.

Si no mas bien en un silencioso sentimiento de compresión y alivio.

-Creo entonces que es tiempo de aclarar algunas cosas-interrumpió inconscientemente Ieran, haciendo que el momento desapareciera y los 2 guerreros volvieran a dirigirse frías y calculadoras miradas en un vano intento de olvidar aquellos sentimientos desconocidos para ellos .-para empezar Sakura, nunca me dijiste que eras la actual dueña de las antiguas cartas Clow.

-No pensé que fuera necesario que esa información se supiera-interrumpió cortante Sakura, mientras recordaba el por qué había tenido que revelar su identidad mágica.

-Desafortunadamente pequeña, creo que te equivocas-objetó Ieran, pasando por alto el tono cortante de voz de la esmeralda y sacando a Sakura de sus pensamientos.

-¿Perdón?

-Veo que no sabías de la profecía hija mía-prosiguió inmutable Ieran al ver la cara interrogante de la joven.

-Verás, hace mucho tiempo, el delicado equilibrio mágico que rige los poderes mágicos del bien y el mal en todo el mundo fue alterado.

La única posible solución ante tal desgracia, era el cumplimiento de la profecía, que dictaba que la heredera de las cartas y el heredero del Clan Li tenían que unir sus vidas al mismo tiempo que se debía formar el desconocido Rojo Amatista.

El único problema- prosiguió Ieran- era que la profecía no podía llegar a manos de aquellas personas que buscaban la destrucción y que sólo tenían sed de poder.

Por desgracia, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que un hechicero de mediocre calidad y sediento de poder, al serle ofrecido este junto con el respeto que el había soñado tener durante años, sucumbiera ante la tentación y delatara el plan que había sido creado con ell fin de evitar tener que utilizar la profecía.

Numerosas lágrimas se inundaron entonces en el antes estoico rostro de Ieran Li.

-Y, con esto- prosiguió con voz quebrada la matriarca Li- numerosos hechiceros sacrificaron sus vidas para así asegurar el equilibrio de la magia y asegurar el cumplimiento de la profecía, quien era conocida solamente por un círculo muy cerrado de personas…

-Pero…-se atrevió a interrumpir Sakura- ¿Quién fue este traidor?

-Su nombre es Kyoto Nguyen, el actual jefe del Concilio de Oriente que, como debes saber, tiene su cede aquí en China.

Ante el asombro de Sakura, continuó:

-Aunque esa pobre excusa de hechicero no lo contaría como enemigo… si no más bien diría que su falta de inteligencia y su sed de poder propiciaron el desequilibrio astral al facilitarle al "lado oscuro" las armas para alterar el curso del destino de la magia en el mundo a cambio de un precio que, comparado con las muertes y consecuencias que provocó, es risible.

-Asumo que el precio fue el puesto de ser Jefe del Concilio de Oriente.-finalizó tajante Sakura, mientras una mirada de odio iluminaba sus hermosos ojos.

-Por causa de mentecatos como él – pensó rencorosamente - personas como mi madre están muertas.

-El único problema que hay- interrumpió sus pensamientos Shaoran- es que si no se cumple la profecía, no habrá Concilio que regir.-dijo mirando significativamente a Sakura.

Un sentimiento de incertidumbre se posó en el corazón de la joven Amazona al darse por fin cuenta del por qué su amada tía Sonomi la había mandado en aquella peligrosa misión.

Cerró sus ojos en impotencia mientras silenciosas lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

No tenía otra opción más que aceptar el nuevo destino que se le ofrecía, pese a que este significara tener que arrancar de raíz todas sus creencias y aspiraciones.

Ahora sabía el por qué Sonomi se había despedido de ella con lágrimas en los ojos y con aquella apenas perceptible tristeza en su melodiosa voz.

-Ella sabía- murmuró amargamente al recordar la cara de tristeza de Sonomi al despedirse de Tomoyo y de ella. – ella sabía que no nos volveríamos a ver…

Y con esto, estalló en fortísimos sollozos.

Mientras tanto, un torbellino de ideas se revolvía en la mente del joven ambarino mientras veía a su ángel esmeralda romper en llanto.

Durante muchos años él había buscado a la portadora de las Cartas Clow que le habían sido negadas al obtener él los poderes de su padre y, ahora que tenía a su futura esposa frente a si, no sabía que hacer o decir.

Su Naturaleza introvertida y su actitud fría y desdeñosa habían alejado a varias mujeres de su lado, y a él no le había importado en absoluto, dado que él sabía que él no podría jamás amar a ninguna debido a que su destino había sido previamente creado y èl ya no tenía decir para cambiar lo inevitable.

Por esto había enfocado todos sus esfuerzos en entrenar desde su más tierna infancia en las Artes Marciales, tratando de alguna forma de refugiarse en el Arte y tratar de olvidar por un momento aquel sentimiento de impotencia e incertidumbre ante lo desconocido que había embargado su ser desde el primer momento que se había enterado de la existencia de la maldita profecía.

Había preferido crear alrededor de él una gruesa coraza de hielo que evitara que las personas llegaran a su frágil corazón ya que, si sus sentimientos no habían sido tomados en cuenta al haber sido tan descaradamente decidido su destino… ¿Para que tenía caso tenerlos?

Si su esposa jamás lo iba a amar… ¿Para qué acostumbrarse a ser amado?

¿Para qué crearse esa debilidad si sabía que iba a ser su destrucción?

Sakura entonces enfocó sus esmeraldas ojos en los ambarinos de su futuro prometido y, al ver toda la amargura y dolor que estos irradiaban, se dio cuenta de todo el sufrimiento por el que había pasado el joven pese a su corta edad.

Podía darse cuenta de cómo sus aparentemente fuertes escudos emocionales eran frágiles cual láminas de cristal soplado…

Y con sumo pesar se dio cuenta de que él era el vívido y fiel reflejo de lo que ella era.

Era como ver a través de sus ojos ambarinos, lo que reflejaban los suyos esmeraldas.

-¿Acaso estaban condenados al sufrimiento eterno?- se preguntó Sakura amargamente mientras sentía como aquellos desolados ojos dirigían su atención hacia los suyos propios.

Shaoran, al darse cuenta de la silenciosa empatía que le proporcionaba la Amazona, sintió extrañamente un sentimiento de seguridad y comprensión mientras podía casi palpar una ligera esperanza nacer en el incierto horizonte que representaba el futuro de cortas y trágicas vidas.

Mientras tanto, sin que ninguno de los 2 se diera cuenta, por primera vez en sus vidas, un mismo pensamiento embargó sus jóvenes mentes:

Tal vez, con un poco de esfuerzo, el sufrimiento eterno no será nuestro destino.

Y dirigiéndose uno al otro el más mínimo atisbo de lo más parecido a una sonrisa, y que apenas y fue percibido por la matriarca Ieran, los 2 guerreros hicieron el silencioso acuerdo de intentar por todos los medios que su relación funcionara.

No por nada en numerosas ocasiones habían vencido frente a las adversidades en numerosas batallas… y esta no sería la excepción.

**(Aeropuerto de Tokio)**

Una hermosa joven japonesa bajó del avión con destino a Tokio.

Sus hermosos y exóticos ojos color vino, y su aura de autosuficiencia y superioridad hacían que más de un interesado hombre dirigiera su mirada hacia aquella belleza oriental que parecía gritar como silencioso mensaje: Aléjate de mí, que soy inalcanzable.

Pero, pese a esto, numerosos admiradores se le habían acercado tratando de ganar su favor y ella, satisfecha del impacto que creaba en la población masculina, los rechazaba uno a uno con suma gracia, como si de un deporte se tratase.

Consultó entonces la fémina su reloj.

-Rayos- murmuró- ya son las 7:30pm, ¿Dónde están todos?

Una suave y muy conocida voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Bienvenida a casa, Srita Meling Li

-¡¡¡Wei!-gritó emocionada al ver la cara familiar del mayordomo de la mansión Li-¿Dónde está mi prometido?

-El se encuentra por el momento ocupado señorita Li, pero espero que se encuentre esperándola en la mansión cuando lleguemos allá.-respondió el mayordomo, haciendo que los arrogantes ojos de la fémina se iluminaran ante la perspectiva de poder ver nuevamente a su prometido Shaoran Li.

Y con esto, tomó la pesada maleta que cargaba con trabajos la hermosa joven japonesa, mientras esta lo seguía .

-Muy pronto nos volveremos a ver amor mío, y esta vez serás mío para siempre. –murmuró en un susurro amenazante mientras recordaba la patética profecía que había evitado que su más grande sueño se hiciera realidad.

-Aunque, si esa tonta no se aparece en 2 meses-pensó- la patética profecía no tendrá lugar… y eso significará que Shaoran será finalmente mío.

Una enorme sonrisa de placer iluminó sus facciones y, con estos felices pensamientos fijos en su mente, subió al auto que la esperaba a la salida del aeropuerto y que pronto la llevaría al tan esperado encuentro con su amado.

**(Bosque Kirawato, a las afueras de la mansión Li, 4 horas después)**

Una respiración agitada se alcanzaba a oír en la espesura del bosque Kirawato, el cual se encontraba a unos 5 minutos de la mansión Li.

La propietaria de aquella respiración errática y que denostaba los signos inequívocos de un cansancio total dirigió sus aterrados ojos amatista a su alrededor.

Llevaba más de 3 horas huyendo de aquel animal que la perseguía in descanso y sus piernas ya no aguantaban dar un paso más después de semejante maratón que había hecho.

Con temblorosas manos secó el sudor que se había acumulado en su ebúrnea frente mientras trataba infructuosamente de localizar a su perseguidor.

Hacía escasos minutos que había perdido todo rastro de su presencia mágica después de haberle lanzado una ataque de ki directo al corazón y había vuelto a emprender la huída sin esperar a ver los resultados de tan tremendo ataque.

Muy dentro de sí, sabía que todos los ataques que le había lanzado a aquel ser inhumano; desde dardos venenosos, dagas afiladas y katanas mortíferas acompañadas de numerosos hechizos que le habían sido enseñados eran infructuosos.

Aquel youkai (demonio) no solo deseaba matar a lo loco como la mayoría de los de su clase habían querido hacer cuando estaban dominados por su youki, si no que a diferencia de los demás, este youkai tenía un objetivo en específico, lo cual hacía que sus poderes sobrenaturales se enfocaran en algo y el no pudiera ser fácilmente distraído y destruido por algún hechizo u arma que se le fuera lanzada.

Pero aún así, Tomoyo había insistido y había atacado a aquel ser con todo lo que tenía, viendo con creciente desesperación como cada ataque era fácilmente evadido o destruido por aquel monstruo.

Lo único que le había restado hacer… había sido correr, forzando a sus piernas a trabajar sin descanso durante más de 3 horas seguidas.

Obteniendo unos músculos totalmente adoloridos e incapaces de seguir con aquella carrera enfermiza que parecía solo alargar momentáneamente lo inevitable.

Con un seco sonido, parecido al de un árbol al caer al suelo, Tomoyo se desplomó.

Haciendo un último acopio de fuerzas trató de gatear o al menos arrastrarse, en un último intento de poner la mayor distancia posible entre ella y su depredador.

Aunque al parecer, su fútil intento iba a ser bastante difícil de realizar, dado que no sabía donde se encontraba el individuo de ojos color carmesí.

-Podría estar en cualquier maldita parte- murmuró en ira- podría estar justo frente a mi y estarse riéndose de su gran hazaña.

Súbitamente, un escalofrío tenebroso cubrió su cuerpo, haciendo que los delgados cabellos de su nuca se pararan en miedo mientras un aliento caliente rozaba su blanco cuello.

Tomoyo se quedó helada mientras sentía como aquella criatura la olfateaba como buscando algo…

Tomoyo entonces, en un último intento de escape, le propinó una patada al estómago mientras trataba de arrastrarse lejos de él con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban y que era simplemente la adrenalina que, impulsada por el miedo y las emociones fuertes, había sacado fuerzas literalmente de la nada.

Mientras tanto, el demonio, lejos de sentirse enojado, se sentía deleitado ante la fiereza de su futura hembra.

Mientras más resistencia ponía la pequeña perra amatista, más satisfecho se sentía el ser de ojos escarlatas ya que esa resistencia demostraba el poder que poseía la aparentemente frágil mujer y sentía como su deseo por poseerla se intensificaba.

Dando una ultimo gruñido de satisfacción, el demonio se dirigió lentamente hacia los frágiles arbustos que servían de escondite a su presa y, destruyéndolos sin mayor esfuerzo, encontró por fin a su premio.

E, inclinándose con una lentitud que, si hubiera sido palpable hubiera sido dolorosamente desesperante, el demonio comenzó a lamer aquel frágil cuello de color como el más fino de los marfiles, rozando suavemente sus alargados colmillos contra la frágil y delicada piel. Sintiendo el tenue latido del corazón de la amatista y oliendo el hipnotizante aroma que emitía su futura compañera mezclado con un poco de sudor lo que hizo que sus instintos le exigieran que se aparease con su hembra elegida.

Y, sin más miramientos, encajó sus enormes colmillos es el cuello de la Amazona mientras esta daba un grito ahogado de intenso dolor y una luz cegadora cubría los 2 cuerpos uniéndolos para siempre:

El rojo Amatista había por fin sido creado…

**(Concilio de Oriente)**

-No, por favor… no más- masculló la encorvada forma ensangrentada de algo que parecía, alguna vez había sido un anciano, y que ahora más parecía un bulto que temblaba en terror y que estaba apenas constituido por sangre, huesos y harapos…

Tal era el estado al que había sido reducido Kyoto Nguyen después de que sus Amos se hubieran enterado de la torpeza que había realizado el antes orgullosos Jefe del Concilio de Oriente al haber quemado el único escrito que contenía la temida profecía y que hacía escasos días había sido encontrada por Kyoto, antes de ser quemada en aquel accidente que no había dejado más que cenizas de lo que antes había sido uno de los documentos más importantes de la historia de la Magia en el mundo.

Ya de nada le servían al pobre Kyoto el status que había recibido a cambio de sus servicios de delator. Ahora sabía que todo lo que había recibido a cambio de su traición había sido una simple ilusión creada por sus ahora torturadores para obtener lo que ellos querían y, ahora que él ya no poseía nada de su interés, estos había decidido "quitarlo del camino".

Un tremendo golpe en las costillas, seguido de un estruendoso acceso de tos, que dio como resultado que el pobre anciano escupiera una vez más sangre por la boca, hizo que sus tormentores sonrieran en sádico placer.

-¿Ahora dónde está tu poder, tu grandeza Kyoto?- preguntaban burlándose de él- ¿Dónde están tus fieles y poderosos miembros del Concilio de Oriente?

Ante esto, Kyoto trató de enfocar su nublada vista en el cuarto que antes había servido como sala de juntas del Concilio de Oriente, tratando de encontrar a alguno de sus compañeros de Concilio.

Tan rápido como pudo enfocar su nebulosa mirada a su alrededor, cerró los ojos tratando de sacar aquella imagen tan tenebrosa de su mente:

Ahí, diseminados en el piso, cual muñecos de trapo descuartizados, se encontraban los que antes habían sido los honorables miembros de su Concilio de Oriente.

Un ahogado sollozo escapó por su garganta.

¿Qué rayos he hecho?- se preguntó desesperanzado mientras aquella imagen de sus colegas desmembrados y tirados en el duro suelo como si fueran simples perros volvía con más ímpetu a su anciana mente.

Por su culpa todos sus amigos y miembros del Concilio estaban muertos…

-Nada hubiera pasado sino hubiera sido por mi maldita sed de poder-masculló entre accesos de tos mientras veía como aquel líquido carmesí escapaba por su boca, manchando la irreconocible alfombra persa.

-Tsss Tsss- dijo una tétrica voz- ¿Con que ahora nos arrepentimos no Kyotito?- finalizó con una sádica sonrisa.

-Sss…iii..- alcanzó a responder el pobre Kyoto.

-Jajajaja, ¡Qué gracioso eres Kyotito!

Pero no te apures querido mío… pronto, muy pronto estarás con tus amiguitos.

Y dicho esto, el inequívoco sonido de un gatillo, seguido de un estruendoso disparo, fue lo último que alcanzó a escuchar Kyoto Nguyen mientras sus enormes ojos color café sin vida alguna, veían su asesino en una expresión de completo terror y un denso olor a pólvora inundaba la habitación.

Kyoto Nguyen había muerto.

**Nota de la Autora:**

Hola! Mil pero mil perdones por el retraso!

Pero bueno, creo que se merecen una explicación decente… o al menos un intento de una…

Para empezar, mi musa en un acto de completo despecho decidió abandonarme a mi pobre suerte, haciendo que cayera en un enorme lapso de falta de inspiración…

Luego, salí de viaje a EUA a visitar a mi abue por 2 semanas… y como que donde vivía ella no había ni una sola computadora… fue deprimente.

Finalmente vino el regreso a clases… y a mi escuela que es una explotadora de menores y que roba la mayor parte de mi vida… (de 7:30 am a 6pm soy su esclava…y agréguenle la tarea y que ahora voy los sábados también a la escuela)

También he tenido unos cuantos problemitas en el ámbito personal…así que parecía que el destino estaba en mi contra… pero bueno…al menos terminé este capítulo!

**Gracias especiales para:**

**Yoko:** gracias por las felicitaciones…. Y mil perdones de nuevo por la espera…pero la vdd es bastante difícil!jejejeje tratare de actualizar mas pronto! Espero saber de ti pronto Bye! Carla

**Celina Sosa: **Lol!1 Al parecer haces siempre un muy buen resumen de lo que tratará el capitulo de cada fic ;)… espero q este capi no t decepcione! Y que sigas dejando tus reviews! Bye Carla

**Chouri: **MMMmm..tanta risa es un poco desconcertante… jajajaja pero bueno, mil gracias por tu review y ojalá nos vemaos pronto! Bye Carla

**Yas: **Si mi memoria no me falla, eres uno de mis nuevos lectores..y eso me hace muy feliz!

Gracias por leer mi fic!espero q t siga gustando y saber d ti pronto…bye!carla

**Mia T: **Creo qu tu también eres de mis nuevas lectoras y eso me hace sentir super bien! Espero saber de ti pronto y q mi fic no t defraude!y q me des tus comentarios!bye!

**Dark Sora: **Hola nena! Jajaja espero por fin saber pronto de tu fic! Espero verte pronto Bye!

**Sailor Alluminem Siren: **LOL! Sorry por todo el tiempo que me he tardado… pero bueno, espero que tu curiosidad ya este satisfecha..o al menos un poco mas…jejejeje espero verte pronto bye! Carla

**Saturno: **MMmmm…creo q la espera fue igual o mayor… mil sorrys peke y espero q ahora si hayas visto mas E/T aunque no hay sakura de blanco aún jejejeje pero bueno…ojala nos vemaos pronto bye!

**Tomoyo: **(sonrojada) gracias por decir que escribo bonito! Jajajaja y la vdd mil perdones por no actualizar pronto..pero para mi es bastante difícil…pero trato de hacerlo lo mas pronto posible…espero verte pronto bye!

**Saiko Katsuka: **q bueno q t haya gustado hasa el momento mi fic…y, aunque no me hayas mandado un review antes…el q lo hayas hecho ahora es lo q cuenta ne?espero saber de ti pronto Bye!

**Shiosan: **tmbn perdon por ni actualizar y…creo q tu pregunta ya la respondía al principio de este capitulo… espero verte pronto…bye carla

Bueno...

Todos ustedes que están leyendo este fic...

**Por fas R & R**

**¡¡¡Permítanme saber de ustedes!**

**Bye**

Carnatla

**AVISO A TODOS MIS ADORADOS REVIEWERS QUE HAN LLEGADO HASTA ESTE CAPI Y NO SE HAN MUERTO DE ABURRIMIENTO:**

**ESTOY BUSCANDO UNO O VARIOS BETA READER(S) QUE SEA(N) PACIENTE(S) Y ESTÉ(N) DISPUESTO (S)A CONTRIBUIR CON IDEAS PARA MI PEQUEÑO BEBÉ: ROJO AMATISTA.**

**SI ESTÁN INTERESADOS, FAVOR DE ESPECIFICARLO EN ALGÚN REVIEW O AVISARME DIRECTAMENTE A MI CORREO: ANTEMANO MUCHAS GRACIAS:**

**Carnatla**


	8. AVISO

**Aviso a todos los lectores:**

Hola a todos!

Bueno, les escribo debido a que por el momento, no sé cuando me sea posible actualizar, ya que nadie quiso ser mi Beta Reader (para los que no sabían, un beta sirve como editor y además da comentarios e ideas para mejorar un fic)

Pero bueno, además tuve un ligero bloqueo de nuevo, ya que toda mi atención por el momento se ha enfocado en mi primer one-shot en inglés: The Perfect Trade.

Quiero ofrecerles mis más sinceras disculpas, pero he sentido que mi estilo de escritura ha cambiado (como se ve en mi otro fic) así que pienso tratar de hace una edición general del fic.

Tal vez los capítulos los haga más cortos y directos… no sé… ya ustedes verán cuando quede el resultado final…espero les guste y recuerden que estoy abierta a todo tipo de comentarios… con tal de que sean aunque sea en lo más mínimo constructivos.

Ahhh! Y mil gracias a todos! Ya por fin conseguí un editor!

Espero que así mejore la calidad de fic!

Mil gracias de antemano por su comprensión y apoyo

Atte

Carla


	9. Choque de Sentimientos

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece.

Así que no me demanden (sólo obtendrán 10 clips, 20 pesos y una goma de mascar usada)

**Sinopsis: **Un demonio cínico y egoísta con poderes sobrenaturales que piensa que los humanos son inferiores.

Una amazona que orgullosa detesta a los hombres y que nunca ha conocido a uno.

Cada uno siguiendo sus propias reglas, buscando sus propios ideales, sus propias metas...

Tratando de evitar una temida profecía.

¿Qué pasa cuando mezclas a una amazona y a un demonio?

Es como mezclar agua y aceite.

"**Rojo Amatista"**

**Capítulo 8**

"_**Choque de sentimientos"**_

**Bosque Kirawato, un día después.**

El silencio cubría el bosque Kirawato, mientras los primeros rayos del sol tímidamente iluminaban el recinto, temerosos de romper aquel místico hechizo en el que habían caído todos los habitantes del bosque quienes, cual silenciosos centinelas, observaban a 2 figuras que entrelazadas en un abrazo parecido al de 2 amantes, yacían en el duro suelo, indiferentes a las miradas escrutadoras y curiosas que les rodeaban.

De repente, un ruido parecido al de un leño seco al ser derribado por la despiadada hacha, interrumpió el silencio reinante, mientras unos pálidos y delgados brazos caían a los costados de una joven de largos cabellos del color de la más oscura hena, totalmente agotados después de haber sido incapaces de sostener el debilitado cuerpo de su dueña, provocando que la joven sin aliento cayera estrepitosamente, haciendo que su adolorido cuerpo recibiera el tremendo impacto de aquel golpe.

-¿Dónde estoy?- se preguntó Tomoyo al observar los numerosos árboles que la rodeaban y casi palpar la tensión que su presencia había creado y cubría los alrededores.

Súbitamente, como si un poderoso rayo la hubiera golpeado, Tomoyo se incorporó del duro suelo con pasmosa velocidad, pese a que su anterior intento de hacerlo había resultado contraproducente.

Mas ahora la joven sentía una vez más como la adrenalina corría por sus venas y le daba aquella inusitada fuerza a sus cansados y antes inútiles miembros, mientras sus hermosos ojos se agrandaban al mismo tiempo que sus resecos labios, abiertos en un silencioso grito de terror, denotaban la angustia y el creciente miedo que se había apoderado de la joven.

-No… no…-murmuró entrecortadamente Tomoyo al descubrir, presa de pánico a aquel monstruo que dormía tranquilamente bajo la sombra de un grande y frondoso roble sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo.

Entonces, con temblorosos y calculados pasos, Tomoyo empezó a retroceder, lejos de aquel ser, sin quitarle la vista de encima ni tan sólo por un efímero segundo. Ya que aquel demonio se había convertido en cuestión de horas, en su peor pesadilla.

Sin embargo, antes de que la joven hubiera retrocedido siquiera 15 pasos, Tomoyo paró en seco, al mismo tiempo que una silenciosa furia embargaba su cuerpo y sus violetas ojos, cual ventanas del mismísimo infierno, se incendiaban con un amatista fuego.

Y es que Tomoyo no estaba dispuesta a cual niñita asustadiza, huir de aquel demonio.

Desde su más tierna infancia, su madre, Sonomi Daidouji, le había inculcado el siempre afrontar sus problemas, especialmente si éstos se trataban de aparentemente invencibles enemigos.

-Recuerda Tomoyo, no hay enemigo invencible… todo el mundo tiene un talón de Aquiles, la cosa es encontrarlo… y utilizarlo hasta destruir a tu oponente. Recuerda Tomoyo: Tu victoria, es su fracaso.

-No, no, no- pensó Tomoyo al recordar aquellas palabras de su madre- No se dejaría vencer una vez más por aquel ser de extraños ojos dorados y cabellos plateados.

Segundos después, una temblorosa mano empuñaba una larga y afilada daga, al mismo tiempo que Tomoyo, dirigiendo sus determinados ojos hacia el descubierto pecho de su pesadilla, se disponía a atravesarle el corazón al desgraciado en una certera y profunda estocada.

Pero, justo antes de que el letal acero hiciera contacto con la pálida piel del pecho de su enemigo, una mano que poseía largas y afiladas garras tan letales como la daga empuñada, atrapaban la sorprendida mano en el vuelo.

-Hola corazón- siseó el demonio enfocando sus burlones ojos dorados con ahora un ligero tinte de un místico azul índigo mientras una sonrisa socarrona iluminaba sus facciones.

Una mirada de odio y un fútil intento de zafarse de aquel agarre de hierro fueron su única respuesta.

-Tssst, tsssst- prosiguió el demonio- ¿Acaso esa es forma de saludar a tu cónyuge?

-¿Cónyuge?- rió fríamente Tomoyo- Primero muerta antes de pertenecerle a un monstruo.

Ante esas palabras, la sonrisa del demonio se desvaneció por completo.

-Eres mía… ¿lo entiendes?- siseó mientras agarraba fuertemente por los hombros a Tomoyo y la sacudía con suma rudeza- Eres mía y de nadie más…

-¡¡Ja¿Y que te hace estar tan seguro de ello?- refutó retadoramente Tomoyo- Yo no soy propiedad de nadie.

-Esa marca que tienes en el cuello. Esa marca que indica que eres mía y sólo mía… y mataré a quien diga lo contrario.

Temblorosamente y con un sentimiento de incertidumbre que crecía con cada segundo que pasaba, Tomoyo acercó sus pálidos dedos hacía su cuello, hacía aquella parte que sentía le quemaba como si de repente, un carbón encendido hubiera tomado residencia ahí.

Un quejido ahogado escapó de los resecos labios de la joven, quejido que fue acompañado por uno similar proveniente del demonio quien, de rodillas, parecía sufrir cada quejido de dolor que emitía de Tomoyo, como si el dolor de ella, se tratara del suyo propio.

Haciendo que los antes amenazantes ojos color dorado se dulcificaron al ver las gruesas lágrimas que se acumulaban en los ojos de su compañera, haciendo que estos una vez mas, tal vez por sólo escasos y efímeros segundos, recobraran aquel profundo y místico color índigo mientras con cierta melancolía murmuraba:

-Ahora somos parte de lo mismo Tomoyo…- murmuró suavemente el demonio… -ahora tu eres mía… y… yo soy tuyo…

-No, no…- masculló Tomoyo con desesperación, mientras inconscientemente acariciaba aquella marca en forma de eclipse que ahora adornaba su antes inmaculado cuello, como si a fuerza de frotarla, esta se desvanecería.

-Calma amor mío- trató de tranquilizarla el demonio, mientras suaves y largas manos, parecidas a las de un pianista, acariciaban en forma reverenciosa los largos y sedosos cabellos de su amada.

-¿Eriol?- masculló entrecortadamente Tomoyo, al encontrarse su mirada con aquellos dulces y extraños ojos color azul, ojos que había visto en contadas ocasiones: cuando lo había visto transformarse y cuando la había mantenido cautiva en su antigua y enorme mansión.

-Si Tomoyo, he vuelto.

**(Mansión Li)**

Un estruendoso sonido interrumpió el silencio casi sepulcral que reinaba en la mansión Li, mientras Meiling Li, lanzaba una a una, numerosas y finísimas esculturas de cerámica contra la pared, mientras rasgaba las hermosas cortinas de seda de su cuarto y destruía viciosamente las finas almohadas de suaves plumas de ganso, haciendo que las plumas cual copos de nieve, flotaran y cayeran suavemente al suelo, cubriéndolo con su blanco esplendor.

Y es que- ¿Cómo se atrevían a dejarla abandonada?- se preguntaba furiosa Meiling, mientras rompía el costoso espejo de cuerpo completo que se encontraba en una esquina de su cuarto en su furia.- ¿Cómo se atrevían a dejarla así? A ella, la única prometida de Shaoran Li.

El súbito sonido de un auto llegó entonces a sus oídos.

-¡Por fin han llegado! – gritó jubilosa y altiva mientras, utilizando un poco de magia, arreglaba su destruido cuarto, borrando así todo rastro de su conducta destructiva y arreglando su rostro de tal forma, que pareciera de nuevo la frágil y sumisa prometida que todos conocían, en vez de la violenta mujer con tendencias psicóticas que sólo los sirvientes habían llegado a ver y que, amenazados bajo pena de muerte o de dolorosas torturas, se veían forzados a callar, temerosos que la hermosa y sádica joven, cumpliera con sus despiadadas promesas.

-¡¡Shaoran¡¡Shaoran!!! – gritó la hermosa de cabellos azabache en cuando vio que el joven bajaba del costoso automóvil.- ¡Te extrañé tanto amor mío!

-Hola prima, no esperaba que llegaras tan pronto… - replicó el estoico Shaoran, dirigiéndose con cordial frialdad hacia su prima y "prometida", sin siquiera prestarle la más mínima atención - Lamento no haber podido ir a recibirte, pero tenía algunos asuntos muy importantes que atender.

Y, zafándose con practicada facilidad del abrazo sofocante de la joven de ojos color vino, se dirigió hacia la otra puerta trasera del lujoso auto, ignorándola por completo y abriendo la puerta de éste.

Un sentimiento de rabia e impotencia se apoderó entonces de la fémina al sentirse despreciada de tal manera.

-¿Cómo se atreve?- musitó para sí. Mientras que le dirigía una mirada de odio a Shaoran.- Deberías de sentirte afortunado de que alguien como yo, se fije en un huérfano estúpido e insensible como tú…-masculló furiosamente entre dientes.

Súbitamente, Meiling sintió que la piel se le erizaba al sentirse observada, encontrándose con fríos ojos esmeralda que la miraban calculadoramente y que eran pertenecientes a una joven de unos 18 años, la cual era ayudada a bajar del auto ni más ni menos que por su prometido, quien hasta el ofrecía su brazo para que se pudiera recargar en él.

-Tía Ieran- dijo entonces- ¿Quién es esta? Debería saber que no permito que nadie se le acerque a mi prometido… mucho menos alguien de su… calaña.- finalizó desdeñosamente, mientras miraba con desprecio la sencilla vestimenta de hospital que portaba la joven Amazona.

Sakura entonces le dirigió una silenciosa mirada retadora, mientras su rosada aura se encendía en furia.

-¿Cómo se atrevía esa estúpida a atacarla¡A ella que era ni más ni menos que la heredera del Clan Amamiya!

Inconscientemente apretó su agarre en el fuerte brazo del guerrero chino, mientras tambaleante, se posicionaba en posición de combate.

Tal vez se encontraba débil y convaleciente, pero no por eso toleraría que cualquier estúpida tratara de humillarla como si ella se tratara de alguna pordiosera recogida en los basureros o de un perro callejero contagiado de lepra.

Y, haciendo un enorme acopio de fuerzas, se soltó del agarre de Shaoran, quien preocupado, trató de evitar que esta le soltase.

Una estrepitosa y burlona risa interrumpió el silencio sepulcral que se había formado entre los presentes.

-Ay Shaoran¿Acaso tu amiguita no puede defenderse sola?—dijo mirando condescendientemente a Sakura quien tambaleante, la miraba con una mirada llena de odio.

-Meiling, déjala en paz, ella no te ha hecho nada y no tienes por qué humillarla de esa forma- masculló preso de ira Shaoran mientras miraba impotente como su dulce ángel estaba dispuesto a pelear, pese a que apenas hacía unas cuantas horas que había salido del hospital, lugar donde se había hecho de todo con tal de borrar todo rastro de la presencia de Sakura en aquel lugar, con el afán de evitar que la debilitada amazona fuera rastreada encontrándose en un estado tan débil y vulnerable.

Esfuerzos que, gracias a su estúpida prima, se iban a ir al caño, ya que sabía muy dentro de sí, que sería casi imposible retar a Sakura y que ella no aceptara el reto.

-Shaoran, por favor… -murmuró suavemente Sakura, mientras le dedicaba una tierna y apenas perceptible sonrisa a su prometido. – No te metas… esta es una pelea donde necesito luchar sola, ya que como sabes, no pueden existir 2 prometidas… debe de haber un enfrentamiento para que haya una ganadora…

-¿Pero es que no te das cuenta de que estás demasiado débil como para luchar?- replicó desesperado Shaoran, en un último intento por evitar aquel enfrentamiento que a sus ojos, sería una derrota inminente para la joven convaleciente.

-Pero las reglas son las reglas- interrumpió molesta Meiling, presa de ira al enterarse de que aquella estúpida de ojos verdes era también la prometida de Shaoran.

-Las reglas son las reglas- replicó Shaoran derrotado al ver la mirada decidida en aquellos ojos verdes.- Esta bien Meiling, tú ganas- finalizó mientras soltaba renuentemente el brazo de Sakura y se alejaba unos 20 metros.

Tambaleante, Sakura entonces cerró sus cansados ojos, mientras silenciosamente, descolgaba la llave de las cartas Clow.

-Creo, dulces amigas- murmuró débilmente Sakura- que necesitaré un poco de su ayuda…

De repente, una ráfaga amarilla salió disparada de la mansión Li, dirigiéndose a la joven con vertiginosa velocidad, y parando en seco al estar justo frente a Sakura.

-¡¡¡Sakura!!!!

-Kero… ¿Viniste a ayudar a una Amazona en necesidad?- murmuró risueña y débilmente Sakura, contenta de tener a su lado a su fiel guardián.

-Jajajajaja¿Acaso piensas vencerme con un peluche parlante?- rió Meiling

-Kerberos no es un peluche parlante- murmuró peligrosamente Sakura con apenas un hilo de voz- Kerberos es uno de mis 2 guardianes… Y no estoy dispuesta a soportar que le faltes al respeto.

Y agarrando en un fuerte agarre la llave que contenía sus dormidos poderes, Sakura cerró sus ojos, mientras Kerberos se cubría en una luz dorada y una fuerte ráfaga de viento sacudía los largos cabellos de la joven esmeralda.

Al mismo tiempo, un ser de largos cabellos color plateado y apariencia fría aparecía al lado opuesto de Kerberos, quien tras el encantamiento proferido por la Sakura, se encontraba en su forma verdadera.

-Yue, Kerberos -murmuró Sakura mientras una dulce sonrisa iluminaba su faz, pese a la debilidad que a cada segundo sentía le ganaba la batalla.- Necesito de su ayuda…

Como ven, no me encuentro en un estado óptimo como para pelear… Así que como su dueña, paso mis poderes momentáneamente a ustedes, guardianes míos…

-Pero Sakura… - murmuró Kerberos- el que utilicemos tu magia es un esfuerzo demasiado grande en el estado en el que estás… y si te llegaras a colapsar…

-Lo sé Kero- dijo acariciando la imponente cabeza de Kerberos- Lo sé… Mas necesito ganar esta batalla… por eso no pelearé… para guardar mis fuerzas y dárselas a ustedes en forma de magia.

-No la defraudaremos Ama Sakura- dijo Yue.

-Que quede escrito- interrumpió Ieran, quien, después de salir de su estado momentáneo de sorpresa al ver la extraña conducta de Meiling y ver como su hijo inusitadamente defendía a la joven amazona con impresionante fervor, al darse cuenta de que la batalla era inminente, había decidido intervenir en aquel extraño enfrentamiento donde una de las participantes se encontraba demasiado débil como para pelear- que la Amazona Sakura Kinomoto, del Clan Amamiya y heredera de las cartas Clow, ha decidido utilizar a sus guardianes para que peleen en su lugar, dado que ella se encuentra en un estado demasiado débil como para pelear. ¿Aceptas el reto Meiling Li?

-Sí, acepto- dijo distraídamente Meiling. Mientras una sonrisa de victoria iluminaba sus facciones… Apenas y había oído la mitad de lo que había dicho su tía… tanta era su prisa por pelear y vencer a aquella tonta de ojos verdes.

Por que sabía, después de haberle echado un ligero vistazo al estado en el que se encontraba, que le iba a ser imposible proporcionarle fuerza a aquellos dos seres alados sin colapsarse, ya que los guardianes se caracterizaban por absorber energía vital de su Amo inmediatamente después de que ellos hubieran consumido la suya propia.

Además, la tonta, no contenta con utilizar a sus guardianes¡creía que le iba a ser posible pelear también con cartas¿Acaso no sabía lo peligroso que era eso en su estado de convalecencia?

Mientras tanto, Sakura utilizando una extraña mezcla de la carta Escudo y Poder, había creado una burbuja de protección, para así evitar cualquier ataque traicionero dirigido hacia ella con el afán de romper la conexión entre ella, sus guardianes y sus cartas.

-Que comience la pelea entonces- gritó Ieran Li.

Meiling entonces, sacando un báculo con un Ying y Yang en la punta atravesó una tira de papel con caracteres chinos.

-Dioses del Agua, Fuego, Viento y Tierra ¡¡¡vengan a mí!!!!

Numerosos chorros de Agua, rodeada de Fuego e intensificados con el Viento atacaron entonces a los 2 guardianes, mientras la tierra trataba de succionarlos, haciendo numerosos huecos en el antes firme piso.

Yue entonces, alzando el vuelo, seguido de Kerberos, sacó las 4 rosadas cartas Sakura de los elementos, haciendo que las 4 doncellas salieran y contraatacaran a aquellos ataques de los elementos, los cuales fueron controlados con suma facilidad por las 4 féminas, ya que sus ataques eran mas intensos que los de sus contrapartes. Al mismo tiempo que Kerberos lanzaba fuego por sus fauces y Yue, lanzaba su conocido ataque de cristales de hielo contra la debilitada Meiling al darse cuenta de que esta había utilizado gran parte de sus poderes al haber invocado a los 4 elementos al mismo tiempo.

-No puede ser-musitó desesperada Meiling al ver como sus ataques eran controlados por las 4 cartas de los elementos, protegiendo a los guardianes y permitiéndoles atacarla directamente a ella con bolas de fuego emitidas por Kerberos y cristales de hielo, cortesía de Yue, el guardián de la Luna.

Dirigió entonces sus ojos color vino hacía la burbuja en la que se encontraba Sakura, quien parecía flotar con sus verdes ojos cerrados y sus brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, como si meditara.

-Necesito romper la conexión- masculló Meiling mientras esquivaba una nueva oleada de bolas fuego y afiladísimos cristales de hielo.

-Dios del Trueno¡¡¡ven a mí!!!!- gritó mientras un enorme rayo se dirigía directo hacia la aparentemente desprotegida Sakura.

-¡¡¡Sakura!!!- gritaron los 2 guardianes, Shaoran y Ieran mientras los 2 guardianes batían sus alas en frenesí tratando de alcanzar a Sakura antes que aquel trueno traicionero y Shaoran desesperado, corría frenético en un fútil intento de alcanzar a Sakura mientras Ieran, lívida de furia, y sabiendo que ya no podía hacerse nada para evitar aquel tremendo ataque a traición, fijaba sus oscuros y fríos ojos en la ahora atemorizada Meiling.

-Sakura entonces, al sentir el peligro, levantó sus ojos y vio aquel trueno acercarse vertiginosamente hacia su burbuja.

-Lo sabía- murmuró- mientras conteniendo el aliento veía como aquel trueno chocaba contra el escudo y rebotaba como si de una pelota de ping-pong se tratase, disolviéndose en la inmensidad del cielo azul mientras miradas acusadoras se posaban en la joven de ojos color vino.

-¿Qué?- gritó defensivamente Meiling- ¿Acaso van a defender a esa estúpida amazona¡¡Shaoran, respóndeme¿Acaso no piensas responderle a tu prometida?-finalizó casi histéricamente.

Una voz gélida, parecida al más frío de los hielos fue quien le respondió:

-He ganado Meiling Li, así que te agradecería que dejaras de llamar así a mi prometido.

-Pero, pero…

-Meiling, lo que dice Sakura es cierto- intervino Ieran- Tú aceptaste el enfrentamiento… y perdiste.

Además tú sabías que el compromiso que tenías con mi hijo era tentativo, y se disolvería si aparecía la dueña de las Cartas Clow.

Pese a saber esto Meiling, tú decidiste retarla sin importar que ya supieras que, en cuanto ella apareciera, tú debías alejarte de mi hijo, y todavía- agregó en un tono de creciente reproche- no contenta con retar a la joven viéndola en tal estado de convalecencia, decidiste insultarla y hacer trampa en el duelo.

¿En qué estabas pensando Meiling?-finalizó con rudeza la matriarca Li

Meiling entonces sacudió su cabeza con violencia mientras miles de voces se anidaban en su mente:

_He ganado… ganado … mi prometido… prometido… _

_¿En qué estabas pensando… pensando…? … decidiste retarla… retarla…tarla . En cuanto ella apareciera… ella…apareciera… deberías…alejarte…jarte… de mi hijo…hijo… _

-No… No…- musitó entrecortadamente al mismo tiempo que caía de rodillas en actitud de derrota - Shaoran es mío… no de ella…no… de ella… no

-Meiling… lo siento, pero nuestro compromiso queda anulado…

-No, Shaoran, tú no entiendes… ¡¡¡Tú no entiendes nada!!!!- gritó Meiling, al mismo tiempo que se ponía en pie y miraba con creciente odio la figura de Sakura.

-Esto no ha acabado…- masculló quedamente- Shaoran es mío y ¡nada ni NADIE podrá separarnos jamás!

Y dirigiéndole una última mirada a su adorado Shaoran, Meiling Li con pasos decididos salió de la mansión Li, aquel lugar al que había llamado "hogar" durante más de 12 años, aquel lugar del cual habría sido Ama y señora si no hubiera aparecido esa pestilencia de ojos verdes y mirada gélida.

Pero pronto se desharía de ella, de eso estaba segura… pronto mandaría a esa idiota muy lejos, preferiblemente enterrada dentro de un ataúd y 6 metros bajo tierra.

-Pronto nos volveremos a ver- pensó viciosamente, mientras se imaginaba a la amazona tirada en el suelo a sus pies pidiendo piedad en un charco de su propia sangre- Y las cosas serán diferentes, muy diferentes.- finalizó, mientras cerraba la verja de hierro de la mansión Li y una pequeña sonrisa enfermiza iluminaba su rostro.

**Bosque Kirawato, por la tarde.**

Tomoyo se acurrucó un poco más mientras se aferraba inconscientemente a aquella deliciosa fuente de calor que olía tan deliciosamente y que la hacía sentir por primera vez en su vida, segura.

Además, esa mano que acariciaba sus largos cabellos se sentía tan bien, que un suspiro de complacencia escapó de sus labios.

Suspiro que fue acompañado de un extraño sonido, como si se tratase de una extraña mezcla entre un gruñido y un ronroneo.

-Mmmm… yo diría que es más un ronroneo como de un animal grande, un gato tal vez...- pensó sin darle mucha importancia Tomoyo, mientras sentía una extraña seguridad y se acurrucaba un poco más en esa deliciosa fuente de calor sin darse cuenta que aquella fuente de calor, observaba atentamente la marca que adornaba su cuello marmóreo.

-Por fin Tomoyo- murmuró en casi un suspiro- Por fin estaremos juntos una vez más mi dulce flor de ciruelo. Y esta vez, nadie ni nada nos separará. Eso puedo asegurártelo.-finalizó, mientras en sus ojos aparecía una mirada fría y calculadora… una mirada que prometía la muerte a quien se atreviera a arrebatarle aquel preciado tesoro que por fin había vuelto a encontrar después de tanto tiempo.

**Nota de la Autora:**

Sé que no merezco perdón… pero la vida es muy estresante y bueno, el hecho de estar enferma ha sido lo único que me ayudó a poder finalizar este capítulo.

Además, pues el hecho de haber tronado con la rata asquerosa de mi ex fue un gran peso que me sumió en depresión por mucho tiempo… la verdad no sé como pude estar con ese tipo por tanto tiempo pero bueno.

Sé que este capítulo es un poco corto, pero el hacer capítulos largos cada vez se me hace más difícil de lograr, así que tendré que reducirlos a este pequeño número de páginas.

Por otra parte, quisiera decirle a **Marina **con respecto a su "hermoso review": no deberias escribir si no pinsas terminar tu fic solo nos haces perder tiempo.

**Marina, **ya que no dejaste siquiera un correo para poder responder apropiadamente este review taaaaaaan encantador, utilizaré este medio para darte mi respuesta a tan excelsas palabras.

Yo de ninguna forma creo haberles obligado a leer mi fic o en algún momento les he insinuado que voy a dejar de lado esta historia así que, si sientes que pierdes tu tiempo leyendo estas tonterías de esta pobre escritora que sabe que no tiene talento y por ende no piensa dedicarse a las letras ni a escribir estos textos con algún fin de lucro, entonces, por favor, se te agradecería de antemano que, si vas a emitir un comentario sin fundamento, mejor resérvatelo y la verdad, todos contentos.

Bueno, pasando a temas más agradables, quiero decirles que….

**Les deseo a todos una FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Ojalá TODOS sus deseos se hagan realidad y el próximo año 2007 sea mejor que el pasado!!!!!!! Les deseo lo mejor de todo corazón y espero que todo lo que quieran esté al alcance de sus manos.

Por otra parte, quiero agradecer que tengo ahora un muy apuesto beta reader que se llama **Iván!!!!!! **(presenta a Iván y le roba un beso en la mejilla, y otro, y otro, y otro…)

**Ivan: eh...bajaos por favor de mi…que me vas a tirar…**

**Además** quiero presentar a mi nueva asistente, se llama **Shaery **y es un amor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (abraza a Shaery)

**Shaery¡No hace falta tantos cariños, chica! Aquí estamos para ayudar y espero que dejemos buena parte de nuestro empeño en este fanfic. Por si alguno no me conoce mi nombre completo y por el que se me encuentra es Shaery Hiroshi. Para más curiosidad visitar mi página con toda la información sobre mí, desde mi nombre y mi edad hasta mis gustos de música y cine.**

Asimismo, quiero darles **Gracias especiales para:**

**Mia T: **Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios, y pienso que tienes razón, no tiene caso editar el fic, ya que es el testimonio de cómo he escrito a lo largo de todo esto…

Además, muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo incondicional, de vdd me has hecho más que feliz… T ADORO!!!!!!!!!!!! Espero los momentos E/T sean suficientes por el momento…. Feliz navidad!!!!!!!!!

**Serena: **Muchísimas gracias por el ofrecimiento de beta, pero al parecer mi amor Iván logrará pulir estas horrorosas palabras escritas por esta pobre novata que no tiene madera de escritora… Arigatou!!!!! De vdd, soy muy feliz con tu apoyo incondicional!!!!!!!!! Te quiero mucho!!!!!! Feliz navidad!!!!!!

**Basileia Daudojiu:** Perdón por haber puesto el aviso, ahora sé que los odias… trataré de que esto no se repita. Gracias por todo!!!! Espero saber de ti pronto y feliz navidad!!!!!!!!!!!

**Sailor Alluminem Siren:** Gracias por el ofrecimiento y por desearme un muy feliz año, yo tmbn te deseo lo mejro y espero que todos tus deseos se cumplan!!!! Gracias por tu apoyo y todo lo que me has hecho el favor de dar TQM!!!!!!!!!feliz navidad!!!!!!!!!

**Celina Sosa:** Hola!!! Aunque tu review quedó un poco mocho, gracias por él!!! Espero te guse este capítulo y feliz navidad!!!! Tqm!!!!!!! Espero saber de ti pronto. feliz navidad!!!!

**Aliana: **Perdón por la espera!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pero bueno, espero este capi lo compense… y deseo que no t defraude!!!!!!!!!!! Muchas gracias por todo!!!!!!!!! Tqm!!!!!feliz Navidad!!!!

**Soledad de los Angeles:** jejejeje, trataré de seguir tu consejo, aunque a veces es taaaaaaannn difícil1!!!!!!!!! Mi musa es un ser celoso y despiadado que me da ideas a voluntad… pero esta vez quiso que Rojo regresara a la vida jejejeje… espero saber de ti pronto. Feliz navidad!!! Tqm!!!

**Laydi Shaden:** mil gracias por el ofrecimiento de beta!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pero mi Iván ya ha ocupado el puesto… y bueno, eso de hacer los capítulos cortos y directos… pues no es mi estilo, amo la descripción… jejejeje así que me sería imposible seguir tu consejo, pero trataré va? Muchas gracias por todo!!!!!! Ahhh!!! Y tmbn me hace muy feliz que alguien del Salvador esté leyendo mi fic…jejeje es que mi mami es de allá… y eso me ahce MUY FELIZ!!!! Gracias por todo TQM ¡! FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!!

**Megumi07:** Gracias por el ofrecimiento de ser mi beta, de vdd te estoy muy agradecida!!!! Pero al parecer Ivancito ocupará ese puesto y me atormentará para acabar este fic, de eso no t apures, esta historia terminarà… una vez más, mil gracias por el ofrecimiento!!!!! TQM!!!! Feliz Navidad ¡!!!

**Angel amatista:** (llora desconsoladamente)no llores!!! De vdd mil gracias por tu fidelidad!!!!!!!! Y no t apures, esta historia va a terminar!!! No la pienso dejar así como así!!!! Además no pienso abandonarlos!!!!! Y menos si tengo reviewers como tú!!!! Y, aunque hayas estado en el anonimato!!! Estoy muy agradecida de que por fin te hayas decidido a dejarte ver y a compartir tus hermosas palabras conmigo!!! Gracias!!!! T ADORO!!! FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!

**Akiko-san:** jejejeje bueno, por fin he actualizado y espero este capi te agrade y no t defraude mucho. Me hace muy feliz el saber que mi pequeña historia ha ido de tu agrado y más me gusta el saber que he progresado en mi estilo de escritura… muchas gracias!!!! Y mil gracias por tu apoyo… TQM DE AQUÍ AL CIELO!!!!!! FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!!

**Shaery Hiroshi:** si eres tú mi querida ayudante? Siento el no haber respondido antes pero…tu correo nunca apareció..gracias por todo!!!!!! Tqm mucho mucho mucho!!!!!

Feliz navidad!!!!!

Bueno...

Todos ustedes que están leyendo este fic...

**Por fas R & R**

**¡¡¡Permítanme saber de ustedes!!!!**

**Bye**

Carnatla


End file.
